His Redemption
by starkid1directioner
Summary: Kol Mikaelson, the name was legendary. He was the original that was known for his aggression, for his anger. But what would it take for him to change, for him to live? A single girl that would soon become the only thing he ever wanted and needed; his redemption. "What are you doing here, Kol?" "I've told you before darling, I can't stay away from you and I don't intend to."
1. Chapter 1

_ I can't sleep tonight_  
_ Wide awake and so confused_  
_ Everything's in line _  
_ But I am bruised_  
_ I need a voice to echo_  
_ I need a light to take me home_  
_ I kinda need a hero_  
_ Is it you?_

_- Nightingale, Demi Lovato_

Chapter One

School. Why was it that this one word had the ability to severely ruin my mood, I thought bitterly as I stepped out of the car and waved a quick goodbye to my dad. Maybe it was because it was the one thing that followed immediately after a blissful weekend.

Shaking my head slightly, I scanned the car park as I sent Bonnie and Elena a small wave. They waved back and I continued looking round and stopped on a blond figure that stood beside her car, her face marred by an uncharacteristic frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked Caroline as I walked up to her. She turned to face me, smoothing out the furrow between her eyebrows when she saw me.

"Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow and linked my arm through hers. "I don't believe you." But I didn't press the matter any further because I knew that she would tell me when she felt like she could.

As we walled through the corridor, she began to chatter excitedly, returning to the Caroline that I knew so well before she stopped mid step.

"Care?" I followed her gaze and noticed that it was stuck on the two people that stood at the reception with their backs turned towards us.

Taking my arm, she yanked me into an abandoned classroom, the truth spilling easily from her lips. "They're here!"

"_Who's_ here?"

"The originals," she said in a heated whisper.

My heart beat sped up and I swallowed nervously, knowing all about the originals. "He undaggered them?" I asked quietly, wringing my hands together.

"No," she sighed. "But Elijah did."

The bell rang and I jumped slightly as the sound shattered the heavy silence between us. Gathering our things quickly we walked in silence to class and unfortunately for us, to do that we had to walk past the reception.

"Crap," Caroline muttered under her breath as she saw the receptionist's attention focused onto us.

"Miss Forbes," Caroline stopped and I took the opportunity to try and make my escape. However when she continued to call out, "Miss Terrence," I was forced to stop.

I turned to face her, a polite smile making its way onto my lips. "Yes?"

"I was hoping that the two of you would be kind enough to show the new students to their new classes."

"I would _love_ to," Caroline began, her mind obviously reeling as she searched for an excuse. "But I've got Miss Henderson first and you know how strict she is."

"Caroline," I hissed after her as she turned on her heel and walked down the corridor. Looking back at the receptionist, I cast an uneasy glance at the two originals that were talking between themselves and muttered an almost inaudible, "I'll show them around."

She flashed me a quick smile of relief before beginning the introductions. "This is Julietta Terrence," she began as the two siblings faced me, assessing me quickly. As their eyes skimmed over me, I looked to the ground, not wanting to meet their gaze. "Julietta, this is Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson."

"It's nice to meet you, darling."

Deciding to raise my gaze, I looked at Kol and saw the smirk on his face and my eyes scanned over his features as I tried to commit it to memory. I took in his amused chocolate eyes, high cheekbones, mused brown hair and the upward curve of his lips.

"Nice to meet you both."

I turned to face his sister and a small smile tugged at my lips when my eyes flickered over her. We'd get along.

"Nice earrings."

She grinned and moved forward to follow after me. "You too."

The receptionist cleared her throat, demanding our attention. "Alright so Rebekah has history with you and Kol has biology."

"Thanks," I said quietly before walking away, an original on either side of me.

Realistically I should've felt a lot more threatened than I did now, especially since I knew that these people beside me were indestructible. But more than anything, I was surprised at how normal they seemed.

As we walked I caught the blatant glances that Kol kept throwing in my direction and I straightened up slightly under his gaze. He gave the slightest of chuckles in response.

It seemed that the three of us were comfortable walking in silence but he eventually broke it. "You moved here from England relatively recently didn't you?"

"Yes I did." I glanced up at him in surprise. "A few years ago. How did you know?"

"Your accent is still very distinct."

He smirked at me in amusement and I rolled my eyes before turning to the door on our left. "This is your stop."

He walked to the door and paused outside of it before turning to face us. "Until next time, darling."

He inclined his head once and Rebekah scoffed under her breath.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I glanced up at the question and my eyebrows shot up as Rebekah looked down at me. "No of course not."

Picking up my bag from one of the empty chairs I watched her lower herself gracefully into the chair, her eyes flickering over to Caroline.

"Hi," Care said before she rose from her seat and picked up her lunch tray. "Tyler's waiting for me."

"Fine go off to lover boy ." I watched her leave, knowing that she was just using Tyler as an excuse to leave Rebekah's presence.

Rebekah watched the other blond leave before looking at me. "Tyler?"

"Her boyfriend."

She nodded and looked back down at her lunch tray, her mouth pursed.

"It's the most unappetising thing you've ever set eyes on, isn't it?" I asked

"It looks vile."

I smiled slightly and handed her a sandwich. "Take it, I always pack an extra one just in Caroline decides that she can't force that toxic sludge down her throat any longer."

She took it gratefully and sent me a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Slowly she began to speak more freely and for a small moment I forget her surname and the fact that she was a vampire, let alone an original. She just seemed so normal. She was a little bitchy, yes, but she was easy for me to get along with.

As she began to laugh her eyes narrowed slightly at a familiar voice. "Making new friends, sister."

My eyes met Kol's momentarily as he stood across from me. Sliding into the seat, he flashed me a smirk as she said, "Go away Kol."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow challengingly. "You make it seem as if you and Julietta are having a conversation that is not meant for my ears."

"Is it so hard for you to just leave?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Whatever do you see in her? Surely the two of you aren't that similar? Unless of course you are a _strumpet_ just like my dear sister."

"_Kol_."

"Hush now bekah." His eyes didn't stray from mine. "Tell me about yourself Julietta, do any of these _boys_ here appeal to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"He wants to know what your 'type' is," Rebekah added.

"Oh." I watched him carefully as his smirk grew progressively larger. "Not you." His smirk didn't falter.

"Oh really?" He leaned forward slightly. "I'm everyone's type."

"You're not mine."

"Well what is your type then darling?"

I don't know what had possessed me to do it and whether or not I has been compelled into doing it. Well compelling seemed impossible because of the vervain bracelet on my wrist but the word was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"_Human_."

They stiffened drastically and I was subjected to a withering glare as Kol grasped my wrist firmly as he led me out of the cafeteria. His grip didn't use all of his supernatural strength but displaying enough to tell me that a pesky human would not be able to out do an original. Let alone two.

I watched his jar clench repeatedly as we left the building and Rebekah trailed after us. He tossed my wrist away from him.

"What do you know?"

I raised an eyebrow as he lowered his head and locked his eyes onto mine.

"If you're trying to compel me, it's not going to work."

He gripped my shoulders and I winced slightly. "What do you know?"

"I know about the originals," I began quietly, catching the minute glance they shared. "I know about vampires, werewolves, Elena. The list is endless."

He leaned in close, baring his fangs. "Don't act smart _darling_." He hissed maliciously. "How do you know this stuff?"

"Why don't you ask Klaus?"

I pulled myself out of his grasp and walked back into the school building. Catching sight of a familiar head of bronze hair, I rushed forward and caught his arm. "Stefan."

He looked down at me, his eyes showing his concern. "Jules?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I may have severely possessed off an original."

He snorted. "Only you."

"Shut up Stefan. I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (unedited)

_Give me love like never before,_  
_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_- Give Me Love, Ed Sheeran_

"Do you think he'll tell them?" I asked quietly as I stood in Stefan's doorway.

"No." He rubbed his jaw as he peered down at me. "He doesn't have a reason to. You haven't _given_ him a reason to."

"Jules." At the sound of their personal nickname, I looked over at Damon. "Who else knows about it?"

I looked down, suddenly finding my shoes fascinating. "Apart from the two of you, my family, Klaus, Bonnie and Caroline know."

They nodded and looked at each other, obviously needing to talk without my presence.

"Look guys, I have to go."

"I'll drop you off," Stefan offered, moving to grab his car keys.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled slightly and he frowned about to protest. "Seriously Stef, it's only a five-minute walk.

"Text me as soon as you get there."

"Yes dad," I muttered, knowing that he could hear me perfectly and hugged him loosely. Pulling away from him I hugged Damon quickly before leaving the house to walk home.

* * *

"Julietta?"

I closed the door quietly and faced the smiling woman who stood waiting for me. "Hey Nana."

"Hello sweetheart." She pulled me into her arms and hugged me close and I took the opportunity to breath in her comforting scent. Slowly I pulled back. "An invitation arrived for you."

"An invitation?" She held out an envelope out to me and I took it, seeing my name scrawled elegantly across it. "What's it for?"

She turned away from me and continued into to kitchen, speaking over her shoulder as she went. "It's for a ball."

I followed after her, unable to keep my voice devoid of my ever-growing interest. "A ball?"

"Yeah," she continued absent mindedly. "The invitation was hand delivered too." She stopped what she was doing to send me a knowing smile. "The boy must be sweet on you."

"What boy Nana?"

"Something Mikaelson." She waved a hand dismissively. "I don't remember his first name."

I looked down at the envelope I still clutched in my hand, my interest draining away and being replaced by an all too familiar sense of dread. Now rather than wanting to attend the ball, I wanted to throw the invitation into the fire.

"Was his name Elijah?"

She shook her head. "I think it began with a K."

"Klaus?"

"No that's not it."

"_Kol_."

"That's who it was," she muttered aloud as she moved around the room.

I stood up straighter and asked quickly. "You didn't _invite_ him inside, did you?"

"Of course I did!" She turned to face me, an eyebrow raised. "I was hardly going to make the boy stay outside was I?"

"You should've," I muttered under my breath, setting the envelope down on the counter.

"Julietta," she said firmly, her eyes noticing the movement of my hand. "That boy delivered it here personally. You are going."

I groaned, picked up the envelope before stalking off to my room. Pausing in the doorway, I furrowed my eyebrows at the black box that was sat on my bed with a single white bow going across the top of it.

Deciding to ignore it for now, I opened the envelope, my eyes scanning over the words on the front.

Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven O'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration.

I rolled my eyes before turning it over and reading the message on the back.

_We need to talk, darling._

I scoffed, setting the invitation down before taking the lid off of the box. My breath caught as I glanced down at the dress that the box concealed. Taking it carefully out of the box, I walked over to the mirror and held it up against me.

It was the epitome of elegance; the beautiful peach coloured fabric flowed right to my toes. Three was a single silk band under the bust as an intricate pattern curved up the front of the dress and over the strapless bodice.

A small smile made its way on to my lips as I set it carefully on the bed again. Before my gaze fell on to a scrap of paper on the bottom of the now empty box.

_I've been told it's your favourite colour_  
_Kol_

A small, irritated sigh escaped my lips as I folded the dress up again carefully and placed it back in the box. Well I'd never get to wear that dress.

"Nana?" I waited for her to look in my direction as I stood in the kitchen doorway.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I, um, I need a dress for the ball."

She turned to face me as soon as the words had left my mouth, a small smile gracing her gentle features. Taking my hand she led me back up the stairs and into her room.

"Where's dad?" I asked quietly as she walked towards the large trunk at the foot of her bed.

"He's working late again," she muttered, unlocking the trunk and pulling something out of it.

She turned towards me and handed me the dress. A small smile made its way on to my face. "It's mum's isn't it?"

She nodded and ushered me into the adjoining bathroom. "Now go try it on."

As soon as the dress was on, I made my way out of the bathroom. Catching sight of me, she ushered me over to stand before the mirror and pulled my hair out of its ponytail.

"You look just like her," she muttered, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

I glanced back at my reflection, taking in the soft curve of the pale blue fabric and smiled sadly, hearing the tears that coated her words. "Yeah I do, don't I?"

* * *

Walking slowly into the room, I wrung my hands together nervously as I took in the crowded room. Following everyone's gaze, I hung by the entrance of the room as the originals stood on the staircase, a glass of champagne in each of their hands. As finished his speech and announced the waltz that would soon begin, I clapped politely.

Scanning the room for the Salvatores, my eyes found Damon's. Walking over to him, I was stopped when someone stood in my way.

"Hello, darling."

Glancing up into his eyes, I straightened up under his gaze. "Hello."

His gaze fell to my dress and he quirked an eyebrow. "Was my dress not satisfactory?"

"It was beautiful," I muttered as I shoot Damon a look that screamed 'help me'. He shook his head at me before turning away with an amused grin on his face.

"But?" Kol interjected, bringing my attention back to him.

"But I couldn't wear it."

He didn't press the matter any further and I took the opportunity to walk away. But as the music started, an arm wrapped itself around my waist.

"What-"

"Come on love." He tugged me into position. "Can you dance?"

"If I say no will you let me go?"

He shook his head, an infuriating smirk plastered on to his face. "I'd tell you to follow my lead."

I took a small step back whilst in hold, hoping that we'd pass this dance in silence. But he chose to break the silence.

"I spoke to Nik." I looked him in the eye and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Did you?" He twirled me under his arms before pulling me back towards him. "What did he say?"

"He told me to stay away from you." My lips curled up into an involuntary smile before I wiped it off of my face completely.

"You should do as he says."

He crossed pur arms on front of us so they resembled a figure of eight and turned to face me. "I've never done as I've been told."

My head snapped up to look at him and I swallowed, trying to take a step back. There was something eerily familiar about this entire situation. His grip on me stopped me from moving and I could've sworn that genuine concern crossed his handsome features.

He spun me and we switched partners.

"Hello love."

I rolled my eyes as I peered up into Klaus' face. "Hello Klaus."

"My brother seems to have taken a shine to you sweetheart."

I turned in his hold and muttered dryly. "I've noticed."

"Surely its not such a bad thing to have caught an originals interest?"

"You would say that wouldn't you?" He spun me around once and raised an eyebrow at my words. "I have no interest in becoming his next meal."

"Sweetheart," he began, his tone far more serious now. "He asked me what I knew about you."

"You didn't-"

He shook his head. "I gave you my word, I didn't tell him."

"Thank you."

He nodded as he spun me out of his hold as the song came to an end. Arms circled my waist and I was pulled abruptly towards someone. I braced myself against them, my hands splayed across their chest as everyone turned to look at us.

"What are you doing Kol?" I whispered harshly.

"What are you?" He asked calmly.

I didn't reply.

"Are you human?"

I pushed myself away from him. "No."

Caroline appeared at my side and he raised my hand to his lips before placing a tender kiss to my knuckles. Taking my arm, Care tugged me into the crowd and watched me closely for a while before saying.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Care, so do you." My eyes moved over her. "Your dress is stunning."

"Thanks," she said begrudgingly. "Klaus chose it."

I rolled my eyes and paused as Care picked up two glasses of champagne and handed one to me.

"Mikaelson boys obviously do things as a pair," I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Kol chose mine but I refused to wear it." My voice trailed off as I saw Kol raise his glass to me.

I sucked in a deep breath, the feeling of familiarity returning with a vengeance. Looking around the room I tried to forget about it, to find something to take my mind off it but I couldn't. Everything seemed to enhance the feeling until I began to feel claustrophobia see in.

"I need some air," I muttered to Caroline before excusing myself.

As soon as I had left the room and found myself on a balcony, I wrapped my arms around myself as I took in deep breaths.

What the hell was happening to me?

"What's a girl like you doing all alone on a night like this?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "What do you want Kol?"

"Just to keep a beautiful woman company," he muttered, walking over to my side.

"Well there are a lot more women inside that could better appreciate your company."

"But it's your company that I enjoy."

I signed slightly, that feeling returning because of those seven words. Turning to face him, I squared my shoulders. "This is going to side really weird. But have we met before?"

His eyebrows shot up. "I've been daggered for over a century."

"Right. Of course. Sorry." I turned to walk back into the house before realizing that I'd left my shawl behind.

"Kol Mikaelson."

My eyebrows furrowed and I walked to the balcony and caught the malicious glint in his eyes as he crushed Matt's hand. He looked like a monster. A blood thirsty, _emotionless_ monster.

I took a terrified step back as Damon approached beside me and rushed forward to interfere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out _

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_- Dark Side, Kelly Clarkson_

Following the evening of the ball, I'd chosen my go to tactic and retreated back to my sanctuary so that I could hide away. I chose to bury myself behind a mountain of books in my favourite corner of the library and forget the events from the ball

But no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the words and the book before me, all I could focus on was my conversation with Damon. I chewed the inside of my cheek, my mind occupied with the memory.

"_Damon!" I called out after him as I caught sight of his figure as he walked away from the house. _

_"What Jules?" I flinched slightly at the cold tone of his voice. _

_He waited until I had managed to catch up to him and I wrapped my arms around myself. So he was angry about something but he was reverting back to being mean Damon, his default setting. Could I, should I ask him right now?_

_His voice softened. "Julietta?"_

_"What do you know about Kol Mikaelson?"_

_He froze and turned to face me, his jaw clenched. "He's trouble Jules."_

_"I know that." I sighed. "But just, please?"_

_"The originals are dangerous, every single one of them." He began, undoing his bowtie from around his neck. "You might think that St. Elijah is the exception but he's not, he's a monster."_

_I stopped walking and he did the same before turning to look at me. "I know that but-"_

_"Do you really?" He muttered heatedly. "Or are you worried about what your precious Kol is really like?"_

_"Damon."_

_"Alright, alright." He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "Kol Mikaelson is a beast. He kills because he finds it fun. When he was turned he massacred an entire village and then moved onto the next. All while his emotions were still on." _

_I stiffened and let out a slight breath. A day ago I wouldn't have been able to believe it but after having witnessed the cruel intent in his eyes, I knew that it was possible. _

_He continued on, unaware of my thoughts. "He gets angry easily and when he is angry he could take down Klaus."_

_He turned to look down at me and I nodded to myself. _

_"Jules." He sighed. "He might seem arrogant, charming and suave but-"_

_"It's a facade," I said quietly. _

_He made a noise of agreement before stiffening drastically as he heard "Julietta!"_

_"Speak of the devil." Damon muttered. _

_"Ignore him," I said quietly, refusing to look back at the original who was, no doubt, waiting by the door of the house. "I'm going to go home."_

_"Do you need a ride?"_

_"No, Caroline's dropping me off."_

_I hugged him and turned to walk towards Caroline's car. _

_"Jules." Damon called out and I looked back at him over my shoulder. "Stay away from him."_

_"Will do." I levelled him a firm look. "Don't do anything stupid Damon."_

_"I wouldn't dream of it." He muttered, a smirk tugging at his lips. _

Shaking my head slightly I glanced back down at the book on the table. Silently willing the words to transfix me and covet all of my attention I let out a short puff of breath.

'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'

Finally the words managed to catch my attention and I settled back into the chair and turned the page.

As I sat reading I remembered why I loved this place so much; it was because no one, save for Stefan on the rare occasion, came here so it was always silent. I could just lose my worries and myself here.

"You know I never had you pegged as a book worm."

My shoulder stiffened instinctively but I refused to even acknowledge his presence in my sanctuary. Instead I chose to pull my knees onto the chair and turned back to my book. He let out an amused chuckle but didn't move from behind me and to be honest it was irritating me. Especially because I couldn't see his face or his reaction.

If I ignored him maybe he'd leave. Perhaps he was like a child that needed attention and if you didn't give it, he'd leave eventually.

Who was I kidding? He'd stay here and continue to bother me until he got a rise out of me.

"Ignoring me now?" He crept closer but I refused to look at him, even from the corner of my eye. "That's a tad immature, don't you think?"

Tucking some hair behind my ear, I heard him give an indigent tut before he sat across from me.

"Julietta?"

I greeted him with silence before he reached over to pluck the book from my grip.

My head shot up and I glared venomously at him. "What? What can you possibly _want_?"

"Relax, darling," he muttered before scanning the blurb of the book. Looking at me over the top of it he raised an eyebrow and set it down on the table with a small thump. I moved to pick it up again and he snatched it in his hand, determined to keep out of my reach.

"Give me back my book Kol."

"I was under the impression that this book belonged to the library."

I rolled my eyes. "Just give it back."

He acted as though he hadn't heard my words and levelled me a firm look. "You've been avoiding me," he stated, leaning back into his own chair.

"So what if I have?"

"I was wondering what the eldest Salvatore could have possibly told you about me." He cocked his head to the side. "Feel like sharing?"

"Nope."

"Why'd you ask him about me if you wanted to know something about me, darling? Why didn't you ask me?" He leaned forward slightly and set a hand on top of mine. Almost instantly I slipped my hand out from under his and he looked up at me curiously. "Tell you what, you answer one of my questions and I answer one of yours."

I stood up and swung my bag over my shoulder. "No thanks. I know all I want and need to know about you."

Moving silently around the library, I picked up a small collection of books as I went, needing to lose myself. I needed to ignore his ever growing presence in my life.

He, however, continued to follow after me.

"Are you going to leave me alone or not?" I asked rising onto my toes to reach the book that was on one of the higher shelves.

"Not."

I groaned and turned to shoot him a look before looking back to the bookshelf. He stood by my side and I gave him a pointed look before turning away from him. Rolling his eyes, he reached up and pulled out a book.

"This one?" He asked, showing me the title. I nodded and he set it on top of the small pile in my hands. Turning to walk away, I threw him a look when he snatched the entire pile from my hands and walked up to the librarian's desk. I trailed silently after him, watching him closely.

Thanking the librarian with a small smile, I walked out of the library, the books nestled in my bag. Chewing the inside of my cheek, I turned to cross the road.

"Julietta."

I looked over my shoulder at the original whose gaze never left my form. "What?" I turned to look at him.

Catching a hold of my hand, he raised it to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. "Until next time, darling."

I turned away from him quickly, unnerved by how almost everything he did seemed to give me the oddest sense of déjà vu, and came face to face with two glaring, over protective vampires.

"Kol." They greeted.

"Damon, Stefan." He nodded at them both before turning on his heels to leave.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Damon muttered before stalking off down the road.

Sharing an eye roll with Stefan, we followed quickly after him. "Honestly. You should tell him to stay away from me." I huffed. "He was the one that found me in the library."

Damon began to glare at my words and Stefan turned to face me. "Did you find anything good?"

I paused in my step, pulling out one of the books and handing it to him. "You can borrow it of you want."

"Thanks."

Damon let out a long suffering groan. "When did I join a book club?"

* * *

Closing the front door behind me, I set my bag onto the table before pulling the books out. Scanning the back of each one meticulously, I attempted to figure out which one to begin first.

"That's a lot of books, sweetheart?"

I glanced up at Nana and smiled. "Yeah well I need them."

She patted my hand knowingly. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

Dad's head snapped up at her words and he ran a hand through his hair, a tell tale sign that he was worried. "A boy. What's this about a boy?"

"There's no boy," I reassured him quickly, smiling at the way he instantly relaxed at my words. He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of my head before straightening up.

"There better not be," he muttered to himself as he left the room.

I rolled my eyes as he left the room before becoming aware of Nana's gaze that was locked onto me. "What?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not as gullible as your father Missy, now spill."

I chewed my bottom lip. "It's nothing really," I muttered quietly. "I just, I could've sworn that I've seen him somewhere before. He just seems so familiar."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

I nodded my head, not really listening as I thought back to my dream from last night.

_The girl stood at the back of the crowd, her head bowed towards the ground as if she was trying to disappear or escape from everyone's attention. I moved towards her silently, wondering who she was. _

_Before I could get a clear look at her face, a man stepped before her, offering her his hand. There was no mystery over the man's identity. His hair might have been longer but there was no mistaking the handsome features or the mischievous gleam in his eyes. _

_Kol. _

_She took his arm hesitantly and he pulled her into the middle of the hall and bowed, his eyes never leaving hers before she did the same. The music began and he started to grin, conversing quietly with her as her posture relaxed before stopping suddenly. _

_He spun her once more and I caught sight of her face before stiffening. But that was impossible. _

_Taking a hold of her hand, he ran her out of the room in the middle of the dance. But I didn't dare to follow as my mind still tried to figure out what I had seen. _

_The scene was ripped away from me as I woke up. _

"Nana, is it possible to-" I cut myself off.

I already knew that I wasn't normal and I didn't need to add this to my list of problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_-Hurry Up and Save Me, Tiffany Giardina_

_I walked slowly through the street, my heart thumping uncomfortably against my chest as I glanced wearily around._

_"I should've just accepted that lift home," I muttered before I froze, hearing the rapid thud of footsteps from behind me._

_My head whipped round as I scanned the area for something, someone, and anything. But the street was deserted and completely barren of any signs of life. Quickening my footsteps I felt my heart rate double as my palms began to sweat._

_A scream was torn from my throat as hands viciously clamped around my arms before one was slapped over my mouth to smother any sound from escaping. I struggled in their grip as they pulled in to an abandoned alleyway and shoved me against the wall of a building. One hand remained slapped over my mouth and their body was forcing me against the wall, the bricks biting into my skin through the thin material of my shirt._

_Looking up at my attacker I briefly made the observation that I'd never seen him before. Furrowing my eyebrows I attempted to kick him in the crotch._

_"Ah, ah, ah." He chastised, pulling my body away from the wall only to slam me back against it moments later. I hissed against in pain, feeling pain spread through the back of my head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_"Well it's a good thing you're not me then isn't it?"_

_He grinned maliciously and pulled out a knife from his back pocket, I stiffened at the sight of it. Leaning down he trailed it gently across my cheek so that it didn't break the skin. But I knew that with the addition of a miniscule amount of pressure it would and that it would hurt like a bitch when it did. _

_"I was going to be nice and kill you quickly," he muttered and I closed my eyes to regain my composure. "But now I think I might jus slit your throat and let you bleed to death."_

_I began to struggle even more in his grip as he trailed the knife delicately down the curve of my neck. A whimper escaped my lips before my eyes snapped open and I felt my magic begin to boil away under my skin. Before I could do anything he was ripped off of me and slammed into the wall opposite me._

_My 'saviours' back was turned to me as he slammed my attacker against the wall repeatedly. My attacker began to cry out in pain before he quietened down and my saviour stopped throwing him against the wall._

_"Now that won't do," he muttered calmly when my attacker gave a pitiful groan. I felt my throat constrict. I knew that voice. He lowered his head and I instantly knew what would happen. I closed my eyes momentarily, refusing to watch as the man was drained dry._

_Figuring that it was safe to open my eyes, I watched my saviour drop the man's lifeless body and turn towards me._

"Julietta!"

My eyes snapped open as I shot up into sitting position and like looked up at my dad, noticing the worry that marred his face. "Dad?"

His voice was a lot quieter this time but I still caught the panic in his tone. "Julietta." He pulled me instantly into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Dad are you alright? You-?"

"Am _I_ alright?" He pulled away from me to glance down at my face. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I muttered, picking at the threads of my quilt, knowing the answer to my own question.

"Julietta," he said firmly before sighing and tucking some hair behind my ear. I smiled at the gesture, remembering the way that he used to do it every time I woke up screaming from a nightmare. "Your pulse was weak, you weren't breathing properly." He froze, putting it all together. "You've been having visions haven't you?"

I nodded, knowing that there was no way for me to deny it. "But-"

"How long have you been having them?"

"For a few years now."

He sighed wearily, rubbing his jaw tersely. "What was this one about?"

"It was nothing special." I muttered lowly.

"Promise?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back. "I promise."

He watched me carefully before he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You need to tell me when stuff like this happens. It leaves you vulnerable and easy to attack." His eyes clouded over at his own words and he rose slowly off of my bed to leave the room. "I can't lose you as well."

I glanced at the clock. Three hours until school. I sighed knowing that I'd never get back to sleep, especially not with my vision fresh in my mind.

As if he was able to read my thoughts Dad said, "You're not going to school today." He paused by my door. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Sweetheart." Nana stood by the foot of my bed and I sat up slowly. "I'm going to be out for a bit."

She continued to speak and my mind began to race. Maybe this was my opportunity to find out what my dream from the other day had been about. Maybe I'd be able to get the answers I needed.

I jolted slightly when I felt her give my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Are you sure that you'll be alright by yourself all day?"

"I'll be fine." I said giving her a small smile.

She left my room and closed the door behind her. As soon as I knew she'd left the room, I rushed to my window.

"I'll be back later Julietta!" She called up the stairs and moments later I watched her walk down the driveway and hop into her car.

I waited five minutes to make sure that the coast was clear before I rushed out of my room and padded down the hallway. Pausing outside Nana's room, I chewed my bottom lip. Straightening up I pushed the door open and scanned the room.

Where would she keep anything that could help me?

Making my way over to her cupboard I began to search for something, anything. But there was nothing there and I moved onto looking in her desk. I groaned, thinking of giving up before setting myself down on her bed. Shooting up I glanced at the trunk at the foot of the bed.

Where would she put the key?

A smile curled my lips as all of Nana's stories filled my mind. I headed towards the bookshelf. When my mum had been a child, Nana would sometimes have to hide things away and she'd normally do that by hiding it in the thickest book she could find. A victorious grin made its way onto my face as I opened the cover of the book and saw the key nestles there.

Sitting before the trunk, I unlocked it quickly before rifling through its content. I let out a groan.

Nothing. There was nothing in here.

Slapping my hand against the bottom of the trunk in irritation, I froze. It sounded hollow. Looking back at the front of the trunk, I saw a small key hole that was completely hidden amongst the trunks pattern. Sliding the key into it, I held my breath as I slid a small tray out and saw a book.

Opening the cover my eyebrows furrowed.

Property of Julietta Peaterson.

I frowned and locked the trunk but chose to keep the book with me. But I couldn't fathom why. If anything I should've thrown it away especially because I felt as though I knew what was written in it but couldn't remember the words. It was almost like I had been the one to write them down.

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't get any answers this way. But I was not going to do this; I wasn't going to sit around and wait for someone to come after me. I was going to wait for them to kill me.

Reaching into the pockets of my shorts I clutched my phone in my hand before scrolling down my contact list. I paused at his name.

I pursed my lips, would he help me? Deciding that it was worth a shot, I called him anyway.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello love."

"Klaus," I said simply as a way of greeting.

"Was there something you needed?"

"I need to talk to you."

I chewed my lip, waiting for his answer as I looked out of my window and down into the streets below.

"Come to my house we can talk there." He paused. "Do you need a lift?"

"I can make my own way there."

He hung up and I sent a quick text to Nana in case she returned home and didn't find me here and began to worry.

* * *

I knocked on their door, tapping my foot impatiently before it opened slowly.

"Miss Terrence."

I smiled at the original that stood at the door. "Hey Elijah. Klaus is expecting me."

"Come on in." He stepped aside to let me in before leading me to where Klaus was.

"Hello love." Klaus greeted as he poured himself a drink and sat down in a chair before motioning for me to do the same with a wave of his hand. "Would you live a drink?"

"No thank you," I said as Elijah left the room. I sat down across from him. "Besides isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

"Not for me it isn't sweetheart."

My eyes scanned the room. "You finished refurbishing then?"

"Yes." He watched me carefully and I evaded his gaze. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you." He set his glass down onto the table and settled back into his seat. "Alright love. What is it that you need?"

"You know quite a lot about supernatural things, right?"

"I suppose." He shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Is it possible to have visions of the _past_?"

He sat up straighter and watched me carefully. "Not that I know of, have you been having visions about the past?"

"It must've been a dream." I said although my gut was telling me that it wasn't.

"That wasn't why you came here was it?"

"I need your help." I sighed, crossing one leg over the other. "They're after me again."

He stiffened slightly at my words and furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"I had a vision." I let my head fall into my heads momentarily before looking up at him. "I'm not safe here and neither is my family."

"I'll offer you my protection." He assessed me quickly. "On one condition."

I sighed. "Of course there's a condition."

"Did you expect any less?" He asked with a smirk.

"No," I admitted.

"It's simple really, love." His smirk grew. "All you have to do is be a little nicer to a _certain_ younger brother of mine."

"That's it?" I asked sceptically as I leaned forward slightly, looking for any hints of deception on his face. There weren't any.

"That's it." He nodded.

"Why?"

"He's my brother." He shrugged and we both knew that it explained it all. That was one major similarity the two of us had; our family meant everything to us and if push came to shove, we'd lay our lives down for them. "Do we have a deal?"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, knowing that I'd end up regretting my decision. "Yes we do."

He smirked infuriatingly at me and picked up his glass, raising it to me. "Welcome to the family, love."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Nobody does it like Juliet_

_Juliet, what you do to me_

_The way she does it is criminal_

_Physical and it's killing me_

_Not denying these allegations_

_She know oh oh oh ee oh oh_

_Nobody does it like Juliet_

_Juliet, you are haunting me_

_- Juliet, Lawson_

"I really should go," I muttered my gaze falling onto the clock that was mounted on the wall.  
"Relax love," Klaus said quietly, looking up from the book in his lap. "You've been saying that all day. Your school has finished now and bekah will be back soon."

"Yeah but-"

"Not to mention Kol."

I raised an eyebrow at him and tutted. "You're never going to let this go are you?"

"A deal is a deal."

"That doesn't mean that you need to bring it up at every possible moment."

He simply smirked at me before gazing back at the book in his lap, the smirk never leaving his lips. I scoffed and moved to rise out of my seat. "Nana's going to be worried, I should go."

"Sit." He ordered his eyes never looking up from the text. "Besides knowing you sweetheart you've already told your grandmother where you are."

I sighed and sat back down before picking up my phone.

"You're acting as if it's a chore to be in my presence love." He looked up at me, closed the book and set it on the sofa beside him. I looked at him expectantly and he launched into a story.

"Wait." I gasped out between giggles. "So Elijah actually-"

Klaus nodded, letting out a few of his own fond chuckles.

"Julietta?"

I stopped my laughter and turned to face the girl who stood by the door of the room, her eyes wide as if she couldn't believe the sight before here. "Hey bekah."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, walking over to sit beside Klaus and she looked over at me.

"She's spending time with your favourite brother of course." Klaus answered grinning at me and I rolled my eyes back at him.

His eyes drifted past me and he shot me a pointed look as another person walked into the room. I let out a small sigh, knowing exactly who it was.

"Brother, sister." Kol greeted as he settled himself down into the space beside me. His arm slipped round to the back of my seat and I stiffened, catching sight of the amusement in Klaus' eyes. "Julietta."

"Kol." I greeted back.

"You weren't in school today," he muttered, turning to face me. "Why?"

"I wasn't feeling well."

Rebekah stood and moved to leave the room. She turned back to face us. "Are you coming Julietta?"

"Where are you going?" Klaus piped in.

"We have plans, brother."

"We do?" I muttered, not moving from my spot.

"We do." She added, sparing me a glance. "Meet me by my car in five minutes, alright?"

"Sure."

I met Klaus' gaze and widened my eyes, trying to get across the fact that I needed to talk to him. He looked at me curiously and shifted my eyes over in Kol's direction. Comprehension dawned on him and he cleared his throat. "Can you give us a moment alone Kol?"

"But why dear brother?" He asked, knowing that it would only serve to infuriate Klaus.

"I need to talk to him." I said quietly.

"Whatever you want to tell my brother you can say it before me, darling."

I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't budge. Looking back at Klaus I said, "I was thinking about telling bekah."

"Are you sure love?"

"You don't think I should tell her?" I chewed my bottom lip.

"Only if you want to." His eyes flickered over to a very curious looking Kol. "But I know Rebekah; she's loyal almost to a fault. She won't tell anyone."

"Good." I muttered, moving to walk out of the room, my mind swimming with doubt.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" I asked as she pulled into The Mystic Grill.

"I needed a place where we could talk without my brothers being able to overhear a single word." She said as we walked into the restaurant.

My eyebrows shot up as I followed after her towards a table. "OK."

I watched her carefully as she sat across from me, her phone glued to her ear as she muttered to whoever was on the other end of her conversation.

"I don't care," she muttered fiercely, meeting my eyes and rolling them at whoever she was talking to. "You can't expect me to just-" She paused, listening to their response. "_Fine!"_

She hung up quickly and scoffed under her breath. "Anything interesting?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes again. "Only my brother." She leaned forward slightly. "Now I've noticed that you've been acting differently. What's going on with you?"

I pursed my lips, having finally made my decision. But how did I start? Well I might as well treat get it over with. "I'm an oracle."

Her entire stance faltered. "A-an oracle." She cleared her throat and I nodded, letting it all settle in. "An _oracle_ as in visions of the future and magic. But I thought they were a myth."

I chewed my bottom lip. "They, _we_ were."

"But then how are you one?" She waved off a waiter as he tried to approach our table.

"I'm the product of a marriage between a witch and a psychic." Twirling the straw of my drink, I looked down at the tablecloth. "When I was born I was seen as being far too much of a threat. I was an abomination that shouldn't have even been conceived.

"My mum saw a vision of people trying to hunt me down and they'd use my family to do that. We didn't believe any of it until-"

I shook my head. "Is that why you never mention your mother?" She paused. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No it's fine. If I'm going to tell you then I might as well tell you the whole truth." I sighed. "My dad and I were out and they went after my mum. We came home and we saw-" I took in a stuttered breath before glancing away from her piercing gaze.

"She died?" She set her hand on top of mine and gave it as reassuring squeeze. "She died for you?"

"Yeah." I shook my head, willing myself to think about anything else. "Enough talk about me, what's this I hear about Matt?"

She called a waiter to avoid the question and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"If this is about you sleeping with Damon well I have to say I was shocked it actually happened."

"You and me both." She muttered before ordering.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you couldn't stand-"

"I can't."

"Why'd you order it then?"

She didn't answer; she instead let out an irritated sigh as she watched an approaching figure. "Kol."

"Sister." He looked at her expectantly and she rose from her seat, picking up her bag.

"I've got to go Julietta but I'll see you later." She shot Kol a withering glare as she turned to leave. "Bye."

"Bye bekah," I muttered watching Kol as he sat across from me. "How did you get her to leave?"

He smirked. "She owes me." He met my gaze, the smirk slowly leaving his lips. "You're an oracle."

"Why am I not surprised? You listened to our entire conversation didn't you?"

He nodded and our food was set out before us. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright I won't push." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Don't look at me like that, darling."

"Do you _have_ to call me that?"

"What would you rather I called you?"

"My name," I suggested wryly picking at my food.

"Julietta," he said thoughtfully. "Jules?"

"Only Damon and Stefan can call me that."

"Speaking of the Salvatores," he muttered, watching the two as they approached us.

"We need to talk Jules," Damon demanded, tugging at my arm and forcing me to stand.

"I'll just be a moment," I muttered.

"She'll be _much_ longer than a moment," Stefan corrected unapologetically before they walked away, taking me with them.

"Look," I said before either of them could begin questioning me. "I'm here because I made a deal with Klaus. I have to be nice to Kol and in return I get his protection."

"From what? What could you possible need _Klaus' _protection from?" Stefan demanded in a heated whisper, trying not to attract attention.

"Hunters."

"They're after you again?" He asked quietly and I nodded, noticing the looks the two were giving each other.

"I'm going to go back now so that I don't have to see the two of you becoming ridiculously overprotective." I turned to walk away and added a quiet. "As always."

"Are they always that overprotective?" Kol asked as I sat back down across from him.

"Unfortunately."

He smiled slightly. "What about Juliet?" I raised an eyebrow. "For a nickname?"

"After the main character of a tragic love story?" I smiled. "Am I that bad?"

"Not at all, darling." He took a sip of his drink. "I mean she was a girl who wasn't afraid to love someone she wasn't supposed to."

"Romeo was someone she'd be warned against her entire life," I added, setting my chin in my hand.

"Exactly." He nodded once. "It didn't matter to her because her love for him consumed her completely. He was all she could consider and vice versa."

"You sound as if you have experience," I muttered lightly.

"Being a vampire amplifies everything inside of you," he began explaining, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. "So say I felt an attraction towards someone as a human then as a vampire it becomes something so much bigger."

He flagged down a waiter as I asked, "So you'd turn her?"

"Only if she wanted me to." He grinned at me. "You know this is the first normal conversation that we've had."

"And whose fault is that?" I laughed at his faux innocent look.

"Don't look at me, I'm completely innocent."

"I don't think you've _ever_ been completely innocent."

Rolling his eyes at me, he picked up the bill as I pulled out my wallet.

"Put that away."

He shushed me as I continued to protest and he paid the whole bill.

As soon as the waiter left, I forced the money into his hand. "Take it."

He took a hold of my wrist, opened my palm up and set the money into my hand.

"It's alright you can owe me, darling."

I rolled my eyes at his favourite pet name. Seeing my reaction he winked at me and I looked away from him, unsettled by the twist my stomach gave at the simple action.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor _  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_To keep you by my side_  
_To keep you from walkin' out the door._

_- It Will Rain, Bruno Mars_

"Please remind me why I'm here again," I muttered as I lay sprawled across Caroline's bed and stared up at the ceiling above me.

She walked over towards her bed and sat down on the edge. "Because you want to help your best friend," she suggested, nudging me to sit up. I gave her a look that clearly told her that I wasn't buying any of it. "_Fine_, I couldn't rope Elena or Bonnie into helping me out."

"That's more like it," I said sitting up and watching her as she walked over to her desk and picked up a binder. As she walked over towards me I asked, "What is that for?"

"We," she said, setting the binder down into my lap. "Are planning at dance."

"A _dance_."

"A dance." She nodded at the look on my face. "You look like I've asked you to run over a puppy."

"You might as well have."

She rolled her eyes and muttered. "You're so melodramatic."

"So what if I am?" She gave me a look.

"Back to more important matters." She tapped the binder for emphasis. "I don't know what the theme should be."

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked, moving off of her bed as a picture frame caught my attention.

"Cupid?"

An involuntarily snort left my lips. "Where's the infamous Forbes originality?"

"Well what about you then?" She came to stand beside me. "What's your idea?"

I remained silent as I picked up the picture frame and I felt a small smile creep onto my face. "Do you remember the summer of sophomore year?"

"What about it?"

"What was that film called?" I murmured. "The one that was set in the 1920s?"

"With that beautiful dance scene." She grinned at me. "We were obsessed with that one scene."

"So let's do it," I suggested, nudging her with my shoulder as I saw her grin grow and mirror mine. "Let's bring that scene to life."

"A 1920s dance," she muttered quietly as she watched me closely before throwing her arms around me in a hug. "Alright let's do it. But you have to help me do it, deal?"

"Deal."

"We have to go shopping together," she said excitedly, her hand moving rapidly across a piece of paper as she wrote down a list of all the things we'd need.

"Why don't we start tomorrow?" I suggested, sensing her ever growing excitement.

She shot me a knowing look. "You want to go home don't you?"

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah I do."

"I'll drop you off."

"Don't worry about it," I said moving to the door. "It's only a ten minute walk home."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I rolled my eyes at her concern. "I'll be fine Care."

* * *

I walked slowly through the street, my heart thumping uncomfortably against my chest as I glanced wearily around.

"I should've just accepted that lift home," I muttered before I froze, hearing the rapid thud of footsteps from behind me.

My head whipped round as I scanned the area for something, someone, and anything. But the street was deserted and completely barren of any signs of life. Quickening my footsteps I felt my heart rate double as my palms began to sweat.

A scream was torn from my throat as hands viciously clamped around my arms before one was slapped over my mouth to smother any sound from escaping. I struggled in their grip as they pulled in to an abandoned alleyway and shoved me against the wall of a building. One hand remained slapped over my mouth and their body was forcing me against the wall, the bricks biting into my skin through the thin material of my shirt.

Looking up at my attacker I briefly made the observation that I'd never seen him before. Furrowing my eyebrows I attempted to kick him in the crotch.

"Ah, ah, ah." He chastised, pulling my body away from the wall only to slam me back against it moments later. I hissed against in pain, feeling pain spread through the back of my head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well it's a good thing you're not me then isn't it?"

He grinned maliciously and pulled out a knife from his back pocket, I stiffened at the sight of it. Leaning down he trailed it gently across my cheek so that it didn't break the skin. But I knew that with the addition of a miniscule amount of pressure it would and that it would hurt like a bitch when it did.

"I was going to be nice and kill you quickly," he muttered and I closed my eyes to regain my composure. "But now I think I might jus slit your throat and let you bleed to death."

I began to struggle even more in his grip as he trailed the knife delicately down the curve of my neck. A whimper escaped my lips before my eyes snapped open and I felt my magic begin to boil away under my skin. Before I could do anything he was ripped off of me and slammed into the wall opposite me.

My 'saviours' back was turned to me as he slammed my attacker against the wall repeatedly. My attacker began to cry out in pain before he quietened down and my saviour stopped throwing him against the wall.

"Now that won't do," he muttered calmly when my attacker gave a pitiful groan. I felt my throat constrict. I knew that voice. He lowered his head and I instantly knew what would happen. I closed my eyes momentarily, refusing to watch as the man was drained dry.

Figuring that it was safe to open my eyes, I watched my saviour drop the man's lifeless body and turn towards me.

I took a small step back, my heart hammering painfully in my chest. Taking a small step back, I cursed internally as my back hit the wall again. "K-Kol."

He watched me carefully and remained standing where he was with a small smudge of blood remaining on his bottom lip. He raised an arm slowly, as though he was afraid of scaring me and wiped the blood away. I swallowed thickly as his eyes never left mine. He took a cautious step towards me and my hands shot out before me to stop him from advancing on me. My teeth clamped down onto my bottom lip as I felt my magic drain away.

This was just perfect; the moment I probably needed to use it, I couldn't even bring myself to summon it.

"_Easy_, darling." He said quietly and I lowered my hands slowly to my side.

"What-" I cleared my throat. "W-What are you doing here?"

He smirked slightly as he picked up on my stutter. "Isn't it obvious? I came to save your life."

"I didn't need you to save my life. I can look after myself," I said hotly making him raise an eyebrow. "Why'd you do it?"

"You think I'd let you die?" He took a step towards me, ignoring my squeak of protest. "You really think so low of me?"

I chose not to answer him and tried to get away from him by stepping around him. He caught my writs firmly.

"Not so fast, love." He pulled me back so that I stood before him. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't have a reason to save me."

"I didn't have a reason to let you die either," he stated, staring me down.

I pulled my wrist out of his grip, knowing that if he wanted to he could've made sure that my wrist didn't budge. "I need to go home," I muttered as I walked away before stopping at the sound of his voice.

"You can't be serious," he called out and I turned to face him. "This happened; you got attacked because you were walking home."

"There's no alternative," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes there is." He turned and walked away, leaving me to stare at his back in confusion. "Come on then," he called out over his shoulder.

I followed quietly after him, knowing that he'd keep at it until I submitted and followed after him. But to be honest, I didn't have the time or the energy to argue with him. He stopped beside a car and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. Opening the passenger door, he motioned for me to get in and I watched him suspiciously as he started the car.

"When did you learn to drive?" I asked, putting on my seatbelt.

"I didn't." He shot me an amused look as I held the seatbelt in a death grip. "But I did pick it up quickly."

"And that makes me feel so much better," I muttered dryly under my breath.

"Relax, darling. You'll be fine."

"Oh my god," I said in a whisper. "You save me so you could kill me yourself."

He laughed lightly and sped up, causing me to squeak. Glancing at his speed my eyes widened.

"Slow down!" I screeched. "You're going two times the speed limit."

"Julietta." He said firmly and I knew that he was serious. "I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you, alright?"

"Alright."

He nodded and pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks for the lift," I said, my hand moving to hold the door handle.

He appeared suddenly before me and opened the door. Watching me patiently he held out his hand.

"What?" I asked, ignoring his hand and stepping out of the car.

He rolled his eyes and stood before me, blocking my path. "Give me your phone."

"No."

"_Give_ me your phone Julietta."

Muttering under my breath about controlling vampires, I set my phone in his open palm. His thumbs flew across the screen before he gave it back to me.

"What was that?"

"Now you can call me whenever you need a lift."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I was rendered speechless. Stepping round him I made my way up the path.

"Bye, darling."

I groaned, seeing him now standing before me. Pulling me into a hug, he set his chin on my shoulder. I stiffened at his touch before my gaze fell on the front window.

"You bastard," I murmured into his ear. "You're doing this because my Nana's watching us."

He pulled back, smirked down at me and walked back to his car. I straightened up and prepared myself for the onslaught of questions that would greet me as soon as I set foot into the house.

"Hello sweetheart," Nana greeted me as soon as I walked into the house.

"Hi Nana," I said apprehensively.

She strolled past me and my eyebrows shot up. Where was the interrogation?

But as she drifted past me, I caught her knowing smile and heard her murmur, "There's no boy my foot."

I rolled my eyes and padded up to my room. Closing the door, I sat on the floor beside my bed. Lifting the mattress up, I pulled the diary out and stared at the cover.

Who the hell was Julietta Peaterson?

I attempted to open the cover and let out a sigh, of course it would be locked. Turning it in the light, I pursed my lip seeing a small oval shaped lock.

Well how was I going to open this?

"Julietta!" Nana called up the stairs and I jumped at her voice and returned the diary to its hiding place.

"Yes Nana?"

"There's a call for you."

"I'm coming," I called out.

I made sure that the diary was well hidden before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_- Just So You Know, Jesse McCartney_

"Sweetheart?"

Taking a head phone out of my ear, I looked up from my mountain of home work and smiled up at Nana. "Come in."

She hovered by the door of my room impatiently. "You've been invited round for dinner." I raised an eyebrow as I waited for her to elaborate. "To the Mikaelson's."

I let out a groan as soon as she had finished and fell back onto my bed with a small thump. Picking up my pillow, I smothered my face into it.

"Come on Julietta," she placated as she now sat on my bed, patting my knee comfortingly. "Give the boy a chance."

"I don't want to 'give him a chance' Nana." I removed the pillow from my face. "Who else is going?"

She shrugged, brushing some of my hair off of my forehead. "I really don't know."

"Great, just great." I muttered under my breath. "For all I know this is something set up by Kol to irritate me." Sitting up, I gave her a look. "I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"_No_." I said slowly, hoping that she'd finally get the hint. "I'm not."

"Yes you are." She smiled knowingly at me and I threw myself down onto my bed, smothering my face in my pillow again. I let out a sigh, knowing that I'd never win an argument against her. "Besides you owe him for driving you home the other night."

She just had to be right, didn't she?

I did owe him for saving me from the hunter. Did that really mean that I had to suffer through an evening with him and who knows who else. But if I didn't go, I'd probably end up owing him and Kol didn't seem like the type of person that you wanted to owe a favour to.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," I muttered as I tugged at the hem of my dress and tried to make it reach past my knees. Heaving a small sigh, I knocked quietly on the door. The door opened slowly and I couldn't help by hope that Kol wasn't the one to open it.  
"Hello love." I almost let sigh of relief slip past my lips as I peered up at Klaus.

"Hey Klaus."

He took a step back to let me in before offering to take my jacket. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he was up to something. Smothering a smirk he led me into a room and I caught sight of another person that I was very, very glad to see.

"Caroline."

She turned to face me and her entire stance relaxed when she saw me. As I made my way over to her, my eyes followed Klaus as he left the room.

"Thank god you're here," she muttered quietly, obviously not wanting the originals to overhear her words. "I thought I was the only one here."

"You and me both."

"They're coming."

My eyebrows furrowed and I wondered how she could possibly know that. But then it dawned on me, vampire hearing.

Leaning towards me, she lowered her voice to the merest whisper. "I won't leave you alone with Kol if you don't leave me alone with Klaus." She offered me her little finger. "Deal?"

I linked my finger with hers. "_Deal_."

As the two brothers walked into the room, we shared an uneasy look at their almost predator like smirks. I couldn't help but thing that absolutely no good was going to come of tonight but it was far too late to leave.

Or was it?

I shook my head minutely. I needed to get a grip. What was the worst that could happen?

Klaus had offered me protection and for all his faults I knew that once he gave his word he meant it.

My eyes locked onto Kol's and I instinctively began to play with my vervain bracelet before clearing my throat uncomfortably and glancing around the room. The originals appeared on either side of us before offering us their arms. I took Kol's arm cautiously as I shot him a warning look. They led us into the dining room and my eyes widened at the four seats that were set out.

"Aren't Rebekah and Elijah going to join us?" Caroline asked, voicing my thoughts.

"No sweetheart, they're busy."

Klaus shot Kol a secret look as they led us towards the table. Kol pulled out a seat for me and I sat down wearily, expecting something to jump down at me. Leaning down he muttered into my ear. "Relax, darling."

He straightened up and before he could, Caroline sat down in the seat beside me, forcing the two brothers to sit across from us. I chewed my bottom lip; this was going to be a long night.

"Why so quiet loves?" Klaus asked as the food was brought in and set before us. "Any one would think that you didn't enjoy our company."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." I muttered, glancing down at my plate before shooting a look at Kol. "How did you-"

"You ordered it at the Grill." He took a sip of his drink, smirking infuriatingly down at me.

"Stalker."

He shrugged a shoulder at me. "I remember things about you."

"Pass me a bucket." I murmured, shooting a glare at Klaus' ever growing grin. "Stop it."

"Sorry love." I rolled my eyes, he didn't sound sorry at all. He turned to face Caroline. "You look delectable tonight."

"To bad you're never going to get a taste," she quipped and I bit back a laugh, not failing to notice Kol's gaze on me.

"Can we just cut the small talk?" I asked, watching the two originals before us carefully. "What's the real reason that we're here?"

"We can't just want to spend time with two beautiful women?" Klaus asked innocently.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "That doesn't answer their question."

I watched the two of them interact and specifically noticed the way that Caroline began to react towards him. A small smile made its way onto my face and from the corner of my eye, I saw Kol's grin.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head and refilling my glass.

I raised an eyebrow, a small smile still on my lips. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe."

I shook my head at him, rolling my eyes as Klaus clapped his hands together. "Time for dessert I think."

* * *

"Come with me."

I looked at the hand that was offered to me before looking back up to Kol's face. "Why?"

"Do you have to be so suspicious?" He glanced up at me from under his eyelashes.

"Of you?" I shot Caroline a look before moving my little finger. Getting the hint she appeared at my side. "Always."

"Would you look at the time?" Caroline laughed and latched onto my arm but we all knew that it was forced. "We really should be going."

"What's the hurry love?" Klaus asked walking towards us as her grip on me tightened.

Kol took my free arm. "We really should get to know each other better, darling."

Before I could even begin to protest, he had dragged me along beside him as he ran at vampire speed. I groaned when he finally stopped, I was never going to get used to that.

"So much for our pact," I muttered, glancing around the garden and looking up at the moon. "What do you want Kol?"

He sat down one of the garden steps. "Just to talk." He parted the step beside him.

"Fine." I crossed my arms, refusing to do as he wanted. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes before glancing down at the flowers planted along the path. Leaning down I traced the petals of one of the chrysanthemums before Kol mirrored my position. Plucking one of the white chrysanthemums, he turned to face me.

"Can I?" I remained silent, not sure what he was asking. Moving towards me, he pushed some of my hair behind my ear he set the flower in its place. "They're your favourite right? White chrysanthemums?"

"How do you know that?" I asked quietly, fearing his answer as if it could change absolutely everything.

"You told me."

I stood up quickly, rounding on him as he slowly rose from the ground. "No I didn't."

His eyes widened before clouding over completely. "I'm sure that you told me."

"Maybe." I muttered, turning away from him, knowing that I hadn't told him that. But there was that little niggling doubt in the back of my mind that told me that maybe I had told him.

"Come on." He tugged on my arm and the next thing I knew we were in his room.

I looked around the room and whirled round to face him when he began, "Dear diary."

"You keep a diary?" My lips tugged into a smirk.

"No." My eyebrows furrowed and he lifted the book to show me the cover for the fraction of a second. But in that fraction of a second I stiffened.

He wouldn't. "Today I saw him again. Nathan-"

"Don't you dare," I warned, stalking towards him.

His smirk only grew larger as he flipped past a few pages. "He's just so-"

I reached up for it and he tables it out of my reach and I pouted when I noticed that it was high above my head. I groaned before rising onto my toes only to have it still out of my reach. Stepping onto his toes, I continued to reach up.

"How did you get it?" I asked glaring at him. "When the hell did you get my dairy?"

He moved it out of my reach but I managed to cling onto the corner of it. "When your grandmother invited me in." His eyes flickered down to my lips and I swallowed nervously, noticing that we were face to face.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked his free arm slipping round my waist.

"Doesn't matter," I said, successfully tugging my diary out of his grip and stepping away from him. The arm around my waist stopped me form moving further away and he began to tilt his head down.

"You don't mean this do you?"

I watched him carefully, expecting him to pull back but he never did. Before his lips could touch mine, I covered mine with my diary and he stopped when his touched the other side of the book. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow and pulled back.

Before he could say another word I ground the heel of my shoe into his foot and muttered. "Don't touch my stuff, darling."

I sauntered out of his room, knowing that his gaze was following after me. Now I just had to find Caroline so we could leave. Walking down the stairs I passed by the rooms before walking back and seeing a blond figure.

"Caroline," I called and she jumped at the sound of my voice and tugged on my arm.

"Let's get out of here," she muttered and we walked out of the room and headed for the front door.

Feeling eyes drilling into us, I turned and looked at the top of the to see the two originals watching us. Turning away from Kol, I looked at Klaus and raised an eyebrow, hoping for some indication of what had Care so spooked. He only smirked and shook his head in smug amusement.

"What happened Caroline?" I asked as I slid into the passenger seat.

She started the car and muttered a quiet, "Nothing."

(A/N: I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this and address some of your queries.

Ok so first things first, Julietta's surname is _Terrence _not Paeterson and I know it's confusing but it's like that for a reason and you'll find out the reason soon. Anyway I know that this story might be a little slow developing and you want to know how she knows the Salvatores and Klaus but I _promise_ that you will find out later but it happens a lot later in the story.

So I'm really sorry if this seems like a long author's note but I juts have one more thing to ask. Can you _please _leave a review to tell me what you think of Julietta and Kol and any opinions you have of the story so far. They will be greatly appreciated.

Thanks,

starlid1directioner)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_I'd fight superman just to hold your hand,_  
_I have to get one step closer to you_  
_And now you're in my arms_  
_I knew it from the start_  
_That I'd never break your heart_  
_If this ain't love then nothing else is_  
_I'd do anything for just one kiss_

_- One Step Closer, Shane Harper_

Staring at my reflection I groaned and pulled my hair into a messy bun, my mind focused on a dream that had managed to take away all of my sanity. Sighing I turned away, trying to divert myself but it didn't work.

"It's not going to happen," I muttered, trying to reassure myself as I padded down the stairs in my pyjamas and into the kitchen. "Why am I even thinking about it? I refuse to let it happen."

But I knew that was a lie. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, it would happen even if I didn't know how or why. But if I had known why I could've done something about it. Especially because I knew that none of my visions were fully determined. If someone managed to eliminate the cause, my vision wouldn't come true and that version of the event would be completely none existent and I would be the only one to know of it.

Sighing slightly I leaned against the counter, trying to battle down the memory.

_"Why are you doing this darling?" He asked quietly, his voice unusually husky._

_"I really don't know," I murmured back as his hands slipped down from my sides and gripped my waist. He pulled me down onto his lap, a knee on either side if his thighs as I let out a gasp. A small blush made its way onto my cheeks when I realised that I was straddling him. Grasping my chin gently he turned me back to face him._

_"Maybe you've realised just how hot I am?" He nuzzled his head into my neck and I found it odd that I didn't stiffen. Here was a vampire, an original at that, who could drain me in a second, especially in this position but it was as if I trusted him not to do anything without my consent._

_"You think so?" My eyes fluttered shut as I arched my neck, his lips tracing up and down it repeatedly. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him towards me, suddenly needing him closer._

_His lips left my skin momentarily and I opened my eyes at the loss of contact. I looked up into his eyes and found them dark with desire causing me to swallow slightly._

_"Or," he drew the word out. "You've stopped fighting what's between us."_

_I moved my fingers to slowly trace his jaw line before leaning forward to trace the path with my lips and muttered against him. "And what exactly is between us?"_

_"The same thing that there's always been." He answered distractedly as his lips attached themselves to my collar bone. My head swam at his words and I couldn't quite understand them while understanding them perfectly at the same time._

_This had happened a lot since I'd first seen him. It was as if part of me understood something perfectly while the other was at a loss to what was really happen._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt him press harder against the same spot. "You're going to leave a mark."_

_He looked up and I caught the devilish gleam in his eye before he returned to his task. "That the point, darling." Pulling away from me, he glanced down at my collar bone, smug satisfaction displayed in his eyes and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. His hands slip slowly up my sides and pulled me closer, his be eyes focused onto my lips. "You're mine."_

_"Am I now?" I asked turning my head just in time for his lips to make contact with my cheek._

_He continued unperturbed, his lips trailing a blazing path up to the skin just beneath my ear. His teeth grazed gently across the skin and I shivered, feeling him smirk against me. "You have been from the moment I first laid my eyes on you."_

_I saw a flurry of white before I found myself pressed into his mattress with him hovering over me, a gentle smile on his face. "As much as I liked that position I prefer this one so much more."_

_"Why's that?" I asked, moving innocently under him. When I felt him stiffen I turned my head away from him to hide a smirk. One of his hands turned my face so that I looked up at him._

_"You're such a tease," he muttered before swooping down_.

This is ridiculous, I thought pacing round the room. I had to find something to occupy my mind. My eyes landed on Caroline's binder and I sat down at the table and pulled it towards me in an attempt to distract myself. It worked as I tried to balance the budget we were given with Caroline's demands.

As the doorbell rang I rose slowly to my feet and opened the door. But once I caught the smallest of glimpses at the person on the other side I let out a squeak of "Kol!" Before slamming the door on his face and freezing completely.

Resting my back against the door I drew in deep breaths in an attempt to slow down my heartbeat and cool the blood that flowed straight to my cheeks. The bell rang again and I swallowed forcefully before opening the door inch by inch.

"You're not going to slam the door in my face again are you?"

I shook my head and stepped back to let him in. He surveyed the room once and turned back to face me and raised an eyebrow as if to ask why I was so quiet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"I just decide to visit my favourite oracle."

"How many oracles do you know?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright then. I wanted to visit my favourite girl. Happy?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer him as I walked back to the table. Feeling a burning gaze on me I turned back to him and couldn't help but scoff. He might have been a 1000 years or so old vampire but he was still a boy. Tugging at the bottom of my pyjama shorts I threw him a look.

"My eyes are up here."

"I know." He stated but didn't move his gaze.

Sighing at his behaviour I sat down at the table and turned my attention back to the binder. He walked towards me, placed his chin on the top of my head and his hands on my shoulders as he glanced down at the papers on the table. I stiffened forcefully, refusing to melt into him.

"What are you doing darling?"

"Planning a dance."

"Need any help?"

"Sure," I said, knowing that my surprise carried across in my tone.

He watched me closely as I tugged on my hair and groaned. "What's wrong?"

"We've gone over budget and Caroline demands that we have all of these things."

"Here," he muttered, sliding his chair over to mine. "Let me see."

Minutes passed and I spent the time looking over his profile and couldn't help but admire his features. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I looked away immediately biting my bottom lip. A small chuckle passed his lips. Setting the piece of paper before me he watched the grin grow on my face.

"I could kiss you!" I declared before frowning when I saw his heated haze on my face. "What?"

"I'm waiting."

I rolled my eyes. "I said I _could_ kiss you not that I _would_."

He gave an exaggerated sigh as my phone rang.

As soon as I had the phone pressed against my ear Caroline said quickly, "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong Care?" I asked quietly

"Are you alone?" She demanded heatedly.

"No."

"Who's with you?"

"Kol."

"Leave the room," she muttered making his eyebrows shoot up. "I don't want him hearing anything."

"Alright one second," I said as I gave Kol a warning look and padded up stairs and into my room. Sitting down on my bed, I crossed my legs. "Spill."

She took in a short breath. "IkissedKlaus."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say that-"

"I kissed Klaus. Well he kissed me actually but the point is that I didn't push him away or pull away and I might have sort of, kind of kissed him back a little bit." She said rapidly as I began to smile. "Stop that! Don't smile! It is not cute."

"Yes it is Caroline. You've got that boy wrapped around your finger."

She sighed quietly. "I don't want him wrapped around my finger. I just, I'm so confused."

"Care," I said softly. "Do you like him?"

"Only a little bit," she said begrudgingly. "But picture the smallest amount you can possibly think of and divide it by a million. So it's completely insignificant."

"Care."

"You know what, never mind. It's probably best if we forget this conversation."

I shook my head. That girl was far too stubborn.

"What was that all about?" Kol asked as I reappeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"The usual Caroline drama," I muttered as I sat beside him and tucked my legs under me. "Just do me a favour."

"Of course."

"Tell your brother that is he hurts her, I'll be coming after him."

He saluted me. "Yes ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him before whipping back round. I took his hand in mine and stared down at the ring on his finger.

"If you wanted to hold my hand-"

"Shut up Kol," I cut him off, staring down at the ring. Where had I seen-

I rose to my feet suddenly, said a quick "Stay here," and ran up to my room before pulling the diary out from its hiding place. Taking the stairs two at a time I ran back into the room and took Kol's hand again and examined the lock on the cover against the pattern of the ring. They were identical.

"Where'd you get that book Julietta?" He asked his entire posture stiff and his tone clipped, causing me to look at him suspiciously.

"I found it," I muttered. "Do you know what it says?" He shook his head and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I think your ring would be able to unlock it. Can I use it to open it?"

"No." I looked at him in surprise. "I don't think you should read it."

"And why not?" I demanded.

I watched his fists clench at his sides. "Some things are better kept as mysteries. Let's just leave it at that."

"But you said you didn't know what it said."

"And I don't."

I looked at him in confusion, not understanding anything. Something that happened an awful lot around him.

"Kol what are you hiding from me?" I asked, setting the book aside and turning to face him.

"Nothing."

"I'm not buying that BS." I muttered. "You either tell me now or show yourself out."

His eyes scanned over my face before he rose slowly to his feet and walked out of my house.

I was so sick of people hiding things from me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away Some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_- Give Your Heart A Break, Demi Lovato_

"Do you think it's too late for me to just go home?" I whispered quietly to Tyler as Caroline walked in front us and into the school.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"I was hoping that you would distract her and I could just slip away."

"Here's a better plan," he muttered back to me. "We get someone to make some big 'catastrophe' and when she's gone to fix it we can both go home."

"That sounds like a good-"

Caroline turned round to face us in the hallway, her hands set on her hips as she levelled the two of us with a glare. "I can hear you both you know."

"So," I muttered making her roll her eyes. "I just want to go home."

"Come on Julietta," Caroline said rolling her eyes as she tugged me into the room after her. "You helped me plan the dance so you have to be here."

I rolled my eyes and followed slowly after her, tugging at the bottom of my peach coloured dress down. Maybe the dance could distract me from the diary that was still hidden under my mattress. "Care, I look ridiculous and I just want to go home."

She scoffed as Tyler walked up to us. "You don't look ridiculous, you look like a flapper girl," she stated in matter of fact manner.

"Like there's any difference."

"Shut up Julietta." She bumped my hips with hers. "You look _hot_."

"She's right you now," a voice laced with a British accent cut in.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tyler stiffen dramatically and I straightened up before turning on my heel to look at Kol. As soon as I had turned round, I watched his eyes roam shamelessly across me and I took the opportunity to do the same. Why did he have to be so sinfully handsome?

His eyes finally met mine and he held out his hand for mine. "Dance with me."

I pursed my lips when I picked up that it was an order rather than a request. Slipping a gloved hand into his, I took a step towards him determined to keep his attention away from Tyler. "Only one."

"Of course." His gaze slipped behind me and I cursed internally. "My brother's been looking for you mate."

I took a step closer to him and set a hand on his chest. "Please don't tell Klaus."

He looked down at my hand and I went to move it hastily only for him to set a hand on mine. "I'm sorry darling. He already.  
knows."

Taking a hold of the hand that was still on his chest, he led me away into a space on the dance floor. Pulling me closer, he slipped one hand to the small of my back and the other held one of mine.

Lowering his head, he began to speak quietly in my ear in a tone that in knew all too well. "You look-"

"Now is _not_ the time for one of your perverted jokes."

He turned us slowly, moving effortlessly to the music. "It might the last one you hear for a while."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving town tomorrow," he muttered, spinning me slowly and pulling me back towards him.

"_Oh."_

He looked down at me and I turned away from him. I bit my bottom lip, wondering why the frown refused to leave my face. "You're really quiet."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked quietly as I turned to look back at him.

"Well," he began his voice mischievous. "I want you to tell me that you love me and can't live without me." I rolled my eyes, felling his hand on my back press me closer against him as he continued in a note serious tone. "Or you could just tell me that you'll miss me while I'm gone."

The song ended and I pulled back abruptly. "The dance is over," I muttered and pushed away from him as his smile dropped slightly before he regained his composure and a smirk graced his features.

"I'll let you get back to your friends," he muttered walking away from me.

I watched him leave, unnerved by the foreign feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked quietly as Damon and Stefan appeared on either side of me

"We need you to come with us," Stefan murmured.

"Why?"

"Look," Damon cut in tersely. "We don't have time for questions." Looking over at Stefan he nodded once.

Taking a hold of an arm each they lifted me off of the ground and I struggled futilely in their grip as they led me into the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at the people that stood in the cafeteria.

"Esther has Elena." Damon said quietly.

"Who's Esther?" Klaus let out a sarcastic laugh at my question.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked the Salvatores who were now religiously avoiding my gaze.

"Tell me what?"

"She's our mother, love."

"But why does she have Elena?"

"You really don't know anything?" He asked softly. I shook my head and he began to explain the entire story.

"Your mother really tried to kill you?" I asked almost inaudibly, turning to look at Kol.

"Yeah she did." His voice was emotionless but I could see the hurt in his eyes that he was trying so desperately to hide.

I had no idea what had made me do it, but I reached over and slipped my hand into his. Interlinking our fingers I squeezed his hand once and he looked down at our hands. Expecting him to pull away I was mildly surprised when he pulled me closer to his side.

Following the small exchange with his eyes Klaus continued his story. Once he'd finished I let out a small sigh and willed myself not to show just how betrayed I felt at their blatant lack of trust. While all of this had been going on behind my back, I remained clueless. Shaking my head slightly I turned towards Bonnie as she set up her candles. "Why hasn't anyone gone to save her?"

"There's some kind of spell around the school that means we can't get out of here," Damon supplied.

I faced him and managed to mutter through gritted teeth. "I didn't ask you." His eyebrows shot up in surprise and Kol squeezed my hand and gave me a small look.

Jeremy began to speak, pulling my attention over to him. "Bonnie's trying to undo the spell."

Ten minutes passed before Bonnie groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. "So," Kol piped up. "What's plan B?"

As they began to discuss 'plan B' Bonnie walked towards me and asked quietly. "Julietta will you help me?"

I nodded, followed her into an empty classroom and motioned for Kol to rip down the map of Mystic Falls as I turned on the lamp on the desk. "You just need some blood right?"

"Got it," Damon announced, holding the test tube out to me. Snatching it from him quickly, I turned back to Bonnie.

Facing Damon's penetrating gaze I raised an eyebrow when he refused to look away. He opened his mouth to speak and I turned instantly away from him.

"What's happening little witch?" Kol asked and I fixed my attention back onto Bonnie.

"Esther's fighting me," she muttered in shock.

Klaus looked over at me, his eyebrows raised. "Think you could help sweetheart?"

"Yes sure." I muttered, walking to Bonnie's side.

Stefan chose to speak up. "Are you sure that your powers can handle it?"

I looked away from him as I felt my magic begin to simmer under my skin, itching to just prove him wrong. Turning to face Bonnie, I took her hand and began to chant with her and tried to ignore the murmurs that I could hear from the background. Closing my eyes, I continued to fight Esther until I managed to break the connection, draining myself in the process.

My eyes snapped open and I let out a breath before taking a faltering step backwards only to find arms wrapped around my waist to support me. Glancing up into Stefan's face, I yanked myself out of his grasp and found myself in Kol's supporting embrace.

"Are you alright darling?"

I nodded, clutching his arm tightly as I smiled up weakly at him. "We found out where she is."

Hearing my words, Klaus surged towards the map and swore under his breath. "Of course."

* * *

"So you're leaving," I said quietly as Kol leaned against his car door. He nodded silently. "For how long?"

"I really don't know."

We were silent, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Julietta."

I closed my eyes at the sound of Damon's voice from behind me and couldn't help the sigh that slipped past my lips.

"What do you want?" I asked turning to face him and noticing Stefan by side.

"We want to apologise," Stefan said watching me closely. "For-"

"_Don't._ Don't apologise, just tell me who made the decision for me not to know."

There was a small pause. "Elena."

"Of course." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Jules."

_"Stop."_

"Jules!"

"No," I said firmly, staring down at my shoes. "Don't. I'm done being left out of everything. You need to stop coming to me with all of your little problems and expecting me to just be there and then just toss me aside the moment that _I_ need _you_."

"That's not fair," Damon protested.

"You want to know what's not fair? I'm always there for you when you need me but you? You're only there when it suits you to be.  
"You wanted to know why I went to Klaus for protection didn't you. It was because I knew that he would _actually_ be there. It helps to have a guy who isn't afraid to bend the rules on your side especially when I know that he'll help me however he can. You'd be there only after I needed you and only if your precious Elena allows it." I sucked in a stuttering breath. "I thought of you two as if you were my brothers and I trusted you but I can't sit by and watch this.  
"What going to happen when she's made her choice between the two of you? It'll be just like Katherine again."

Kol wrapped a hand around my wrist and turned me into his chest. "Maybe it would be best if you left her alone mates."

They seemed to contemplate his words and let moments later. As soon as they'd left I pushed myself out of his grasp.

"Kol!" Klaus called out. "We need to leave."

He nodded in acknowledgment and peered down at me. Leaning down he paused slightly and I swallowed, feeling my heart rate accelerate. Pressing a small lingering kiss to my cheek he straightened up. "Goodbye Julietta."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My-my-my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met ya I just can't get you out of my head_

_- My Dilemma, Selena Gomez_

The door bell rang and I couldn't help the groan that left my lips, did no one know that weekends were meant for sleeping in? Or was I the only one in this strange town that thought so?

Padding towards the door, I opened it and looked at the four people on my doorstep with raised eyebrows, contemplating the idea of slamming it shut on their faces. Or rather on three of their faces.

"Can we come in?" Stefan asked and I stepped aside, making my mind up and letting them in.

They walked slowly to the front room and I couldn't help but smile at the last person who walked through the door. "Jeremy, when did you get back?"

He rubbed his neck slightly before pulling me into a hug. "Just in time for the decade dance," he muttered and pulled away.

"Alright _spill,"_ I muttered, trying to delay acknowledging the other three people for as long as possible. "What's with you and Bonnie?" Noticing his face fall slightly I linked his arm through mine and flashed him a reassuring grin. "New topic then. How long are you back for?" I squeezed his bicep once.

"A few days."

"Are they here to interrogate me or guilt me?"

"Guilt you."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room before glancing at the three people that sat waiting for me.

"Alright," I said slowly, leaning against the door and crossing my arms. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Jules," Damon began. "Listen we should've told you-"

"I know that already."

"It probably hurt you that we didn't tell you-"

"I know that too," I cut in coolly, shooting him a look. "Do you plan on saying something I_ don't_ know at any point today?"

Sensing my growing irritation, Elena began to speak. "They did it because I told them to. If they had their way then you'd have known from the beginning."

"What gives you the right to make those decisions?" I asked almost inaudibly. "What makes you feel like you can make decisions for other people?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," she tried to object. "I was trying to keep you safe besides I didn't want your feelings for Kol getting in the way."

I couldn't help but laugh. "My feelings for Kol? My _feelings_? I don't have feelings for Kol and as for keeping me safe that's complete rubbish because I'm already in danger just because I _know_ you three. You especially.  
"Do you even realise how much it hurt knowing that these two boys, who I thought were like the brothers I'd always wanted, had been keeping such a big secret from me because of you? They could have died Elena if they'd gone through with their plan to kill Klaus."

"What about you?" She asked rising to her feet and stalked towards me. I straightened up, clenching my fists as I felt my magic rise up under my skin at her obviously confrontational behaviour. "What gave you the right to accuse me of hiding things when you've been hiding things all along? What about you Miss _Oracle_?"

A small scoff left my lips as I looked at the two Salvatores who now stood watching me warily. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you told her?" Squaring my shoulders I looked back at her. "You want to know what gives me the right. The right is that because of what I am, my friends and my family are being hunted down and killed so that some psycho can get my powers. _That's_ what gives me the right." Digging my fingernails into my palms, I squared my shoulders. "The more people that know, the more people I have to see dead. You of all people should know how much it hurts to find their bodies and knowing that it's because of you."

"Julietta," she said quietly. "I didn't know I-"

"Exactly don't talk about things you don't know."

"That's enough," Damon cut in fiercely, appearing at her side. "Lay off Julietta."

"Watch your tone Damon," I muttered. "I'm _this_ close to losing control of my powers and I won't hesitate to fry your brain cells. Considering how many you have it won't take that long." Letting out a deep breath I unclenched my fists and looked down at the small crescents shapes that had been imprinted into my palms. Relaxing my shoulders I felt my magic drain away and sighed before speaking quietly. "I think it would be best for you guys to leave."

Stefan moved towards me and I was reminded me of his presence and set a hand on my arm. "Julietta."

I shrugged out of his grip and ignored the hurt that I could see in his eyes. "Please."

They left slowly and I turned away from them before trying to go back upstairs. That is until the doorbell rang again.

"Oh for the love of-"

I cut myself off when I noticed Caroline on my doorstep. She raised an eyebrow and I invited her in. "Expecting someone else?"

"I've just had the official guilt squad over."

She frowned and settled down and patted the seat beside her. "You think they'd get the hint that you need time."

"Why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I can't visit my best friend?"

"You can but I know you." Crossing my legs on the seat, I turned my body to face her. "Tell me."

"OK so I know you've been waiting to have this conversation for a while," she muttered, staring down at her hands. "But I want to talk to you about Klaus and Tyler."

"Hmm," I hummed watching her closely before muttering. "Love triangles. They're so impractical."

She heard my words and threw a cushion at me, hitting me in the face with enough force that it sent me toppling backwards and off of the sofa. I grunted slightly as my bottom hit the floor with a small thump. Scrambling back up to my seat, I glared at her when she shrugged innocently.

"_Anyway_." I gave her a look. "How do you feel about Tyler?"

"I like him."

"What about Klaus?"

She paused. "I like him too." At least she admits it, I thought only to grumble when she said, "I need you to help me stop liking Klaus. Tell me something bad about him."

"He's arrogant-"

"But it's kind of endearing," her voice trailed off at the end. "Next."

"He's rude-"

"Only when he has to be. But other than that he has the manners of a gentleman."

I raised an eyebrow and gave a low whistle. "You've got it _bad_."

"Shut up," she snapped, pouting. "Now what is this about protection?"

I rolled my eyes and clutched a cushion to my chest, playing with one of the corners. "I asked Klaus for his protection and he gave it. Simple as that."

"What did he ask for in return?"

"Nothing apart from me being nicer to Kol."

She let out a low groan and smothered her face into a cushion.

"Care?"

"That just makes him seem nicer."

A small laugh escaped my lips and I paused feeling my phone begin to vibrate. Pulling it out of my pocket, I stared down at the screen.

"Speak of the devil."

"Hello Klaus," I muttered dryly into my phone. "Why are you calling me? _Again_."

"Easy love," he muttered back and I could just hear the smirk in his tone. "You don't sound pleased to hear from me."

"Well I was in the middle of talking to Care," I said amused at the squeak she gave when I mentioned her. "And you seem to have picked up the habit of calling me every day."

"Caroline's there?"

"Why am I not surprised that that's the only bit you pick up on?"

"Put it on speakerphone." I rolled my eyes at his order but complied anyway.

"Hello Caroline," Klaus said his voice carrying across to Caroline who shook her head and straightened up in her seat as if he could see her.

"Klaus." I raised an eyebrow, impresses by the way that she manages to compose her voice in such a short time.

"How have you been sweetheart?"

"Cut the crap Klaus."

He chuckled and I couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto my face as an all too familiar voice cut in. "Is that Julietta?"

"Go away Kol," Klaus grumbled.

"No I want to talk to her."

"Well use your own bloody phone to call her."

"But you call her every day, brother." I rolled my eyes hearing the whine in Kol's voice.

"Only because you pester me to."

Sharing a look with Caroline, I went to hang up when Kol's voice rang out. "Don't you _dare_ press that button Julietta."

My eyes widened and I cleared my throat slightly. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to my favourite girl." He paused. "Take me off of speakerphone."

Caroline raised an eyebrow as I did as he'd said and pressed the phone to my ear. Shuffling over to me, she pressed her ear against the back of my phone and I rolled my eyes. "I'm waiting Kol."

"So you're still mad then darling?" He sighed and Caroline bumped my shoulder with hers, demanding an explanation. I gave her a look, silently telling her that I'd explain it all later. "Honestly it doesn't mean much."

"Well if it doesn't mean much then you should've let me open it."

He was silent for a few moments and I could just picture him rolling his eyes. "You shouldn't have had it in the first place."

"If you keep saying stuff like that I'm going to begin to think you know what it says."

"I've already said that I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah." I cut him off. "Are we done now?"

"What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"Answer a question of mine?" I chewed my lip as silence greeted me and took that as his yes. "Who's Tatia?"

A deathly silence followed my words before he spoke, his tone clipped. "How did you find out who Tatia is?"

Caroline looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I just had a dream," I murmured, slightly concerned by the restraint in his voice.

"You had another vision from the past?"

"Yeah I did." I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't answered my question. "Who is she Kol?"

"Our mother did a spell and we were turned into vampires because our wine was-"

"Laced with her blood," I finished for him, startled that the words had left my mouth without my consent.

"How do you know that?" He demanded.

"I don't know," I mumbled, stiffening slightly when I realised how true my words were. I didn't know how I knew all of this. "Kol how-"

"Klaus wants to talk to you," He cut me off and I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he hiding from me?

"Love?" Klaus prompted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Klaus?"

"I actually called you because I had news."

"About the hunters?" I asked, the words barely leaving my mouth.

"Yes sweetheart, they're getting closer. We came across some of them and they were stupid enough to talk about killing you in front of us."

"Tell me you didn't kill them," I demanded, my eyes wide. "_Please_ Klaus."

"I didn't love." My shoulders slumped in relief only to stiffen at the words that followed. "Kol handled them before I could."

"_Kol_ killed them?" His silence gave me my answer and I closed my eyes in defeat. "How many were there?"

"Four."

"He killed four people," I murmured, unbelieving.

I heard him sigh before speaking. "I have to go now sweetheart."

"OK."

He hung up and Caroline met my eyes and raised her eyebrows, not saying a word. I shook my head, not being able to imagine Kol kill four people even though I had seen him kill my attacker in the alley way a few weeks ago. In my mind Kol hadn't been the one to kill him, that had all been down to his vampire side. I always thought that the two sides had been separate. But I'd been deluded, Kol was his vampire side and there was no separation. Or at least there wasn't one that I could see.

"So," Care drew the word out, shattering the silence. "What were you and Kol talking about?"

"It all started when I found a diary in Nana's trunk."

(A/N: Alright so I know that this may sound whiny guys but I really need you guys to review and tell me what you think of the story. But most of all I really need opinions on Julietta because I'm really worried about her becoming a MarySue as well as Kol and Julietta's relationship. What do you guys think about her being an Oracle?

So as I said before I hope that I don't sound too whiny but if you can, could you leave a review please.

Thanks

starkid1directioner)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire_  
_And I can't quench my desire_  
_Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love_  
_You're not convinced that that is enough_  
_I put myself in this position_  
_And I deserve the imposition_  
_But you don't even know I'm alive_  
_And this pounding in my heart just won't die_  
_I'm burning up_

_- Burning Up, Madonna_

"Good night sweetheart."

Smiling down at Dad, I pecked the top of his head as I brushed past his chair. "Night Dad." Walking towards Nana I kissed her cheek. "Night Nana."

As soon as I had left the room and began padding up the stairs I let my smile drop, my mind swarmed with the thoughts that I had managed to repress for days. I'd found myself getting my visions increasing throughout the day and that terrified me because you got your visions in your sleep, you didn't suddenly have one in the middle of your maths class.

But it wasn't just that there were more of them it was because the ones that I had been having recently were short glimpses of the past that lasted for a few minutes before disappearing. However the even stranger thing was that my visions centred on the originals. To make matters even worse the only originals that would ever tell me the answers, Kol and Klaus, had been out of town for two weeks and refused to answer my questions.

Pushing my door open I stripped my shirt off, wanting to just slip into my pyjamas and fall into my bed. My hands moved to the top of my jeans.

"You might not want to do that, darling."

I stiffened and spun round to stare, wide eyed at the original that was watching me in amusement. His eyes flickered down and I watched, not understanding his amusement, before seeing my blue lace bra.

Gasping, I picked up my shirt and wrenched it back over my head before crossing my arms defensively over my chest.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here you bloody pervert?"

"You were the one that was stripping in front of me," he said smirking infuriatingly as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Because I didn't know you were here!"

"Details," he said dismissively, his eyes raking over me again.

"Why are you here?" I repeated, hearing the house phone ring before it stopped and Nana's voice followed.

"Klaus decided that it was time to come back." Throwing himself back onto my bed, he placed one of his arms behind his head and used the other one to pat the space beside him, ushering me towards him. I raised an eyebrow and remained where I was, watching him through narrowed eyes.

"Why'd you come back?"

The easy going expression was wiped so quickly from his face that I knew something had happened. "The hunters are getting closer."

"_How_ much closer?"

"We'll do everything we can to protect you."

I sighed through my nose, he hadn't answered my question. Something that he'd seemed to have made a particularly irritating habit of his.

"Julietta." I stiffened, hearing Nana, who was no doubt walking up the stairs, call my name.

Rushing towards Kol, I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. "You need to leave." I hissed in a whisper.

"But I like being right here," he pouted, rising to his feet but refusing to leave my room.

I looked round my room quickly before tugging him towards my cupboard. If Nana walked through that door and saw him two things would happen. She would squeal before screaming 'I knew it' then Dad would come up stairs, see Kol, figure out that he was a vampire and try to fry his brain for even coming near me.

Shoving him into the cupboard before he could even comprehend what had happened, I slammed the doors shut as Nana opened the door. Pressing my back firmly against the cupboard doors I smiled at her.

"Is anything wrong Nana?"

"No, nothing." She shook her head and watched her expectantly, needing her to leave quickly. "I just thought that I heard two voices."

"I was talking to Care." She opened her mouth to question me. "On speakerphone."

"Oh OK." She turned to leave and I breathed a sigh of relief only to stiffen when she turned back. "I almost forgot to tell you that Rebekah called to invite you round to her house tomorrow for a sleepover."

"She did, did she?" I asked, knowing that Rebekah would do no such thing unless she owed the original who had become far too quiet in my cupboard.

"That's not a problem is it?"

I shook my head. "No. No it isn't."

She left the room and I stepped away from the doors before rolling my eyes. He hadn't even been back for a day and he was already making plans for me. Thinking that he'd stepped out of my cupboard, I turned back to my bed.

"Never had you pegged as a lace kind of girl, darling." I stiffened and turned, glaring at the original. "When are you going to wear this for me, darling?"

"Never," I snarled, pulling my underwear out of his hand before poking a finger to his chest. "Stay out of my drawers."

He raised his hands innocently as I put my underwear back. "You're the one that push me in your cupboard."

Rolling my eyes I sat on my bed and stared up at him. "What do you want Kol?"

"Right now," he drawled, appearing beside me. "I want to do something fun."

"Well go then." I shoved him.

Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, he sighed exaggeratedly. "I _meant_ that I want to do something fun with you."

"If that's an innuendo," I began threateningly, only to be cut off by his quiet chuckles.

"It's not," he assured me. "_Although_ if you're in the mood-"

"Kol."

"Fine. I guess I'll have to settle for the Grill." He rise to his feet and looked down at Mr expectantly. "Are you coming or not?"

"Not. Have you seen the time? If I went out my Dad would kill me."

"I didn't want to have to do this," he announced melodramatically. "But if you don't go with me then I'm going to strip, climb onto the roof and knock on your dad's window. Then when he sees me I'll say I got the wrong window."

"Kol." I looked at him, my eyes wide. If he did that my Dad would flip. "You wouldn't dare."

He smirked at me. "Never dare an original." His hands moved to his shirt buttons and I watched him, hoping that he wouldn't do it but he showed no signs of stopping. My eyes scanned over the now exposed flesh and I swallowed seeing his abs. When he reached his last button, I rushed forward and placed my hands on his wrists to stop him.

"Alright I'll go with you." I muttered, turning my back to him.

"Are you blushing?" He asked teasingly, trailing a finger down my cheek.

"No." I swatted his hand away, knowing that my cheeks were bright red. "Will you just please button your shirt up."

"I don't know," he hummed quietly. "I might stay like this since you seem to be so affected by it."

"Kol," I said forcefully. "Do up your shirt or-"

"Or what? You'll do it up for me?" He nuzzled his head into my neck and I sucked in a breath. "I'd like to see that, darling."

I stepped away from him and turned to face him. "I thought you wanted to go to the Grill? It'll close soon."

"That's true," he said finally stepping away from me and heading to the window. "Come on then."

"We're not going out of the window!"

"Then only other option is the front door," he muttered, opening the window and swinging his feet over the side. He turned to look at me over his shoulder. "We'd never get out without them noticing."

I sighed, knowing he was right. He disappeared and I rushed to the window and stuck my head out. Looking down I let out a relieved breath when I saw him peering up at me.

One last try, I thought, trying to deter him. "You do realise that Friday is normally couples territory at the Grill right?"

"That's why I asked you."

Rolling my eyes I swung my feet round and looked down. I sucked in a deep breath and clenched my hands around the window sill.

"What's wrong love?"

"I'm scared of falling," I muttered quietly.

He glanced up at me, holding his arms out. "I'll catch you."

"Really?" I asked uncertainly.

"Always." He stared back at me, his eyes never leaving mine.

Closing my eyes, I threw myself away from the window and waited for the impact that would come from my body hitting the ground. It never came. Opening my eyes, I glanced into Kol's and felt his arms tighten around me.

"Hold on." He murmured, his lips touching the shell of my ear as he spoke.

A small squeak left my throat as he began to run and I buried my head into his neck. I'd never get used to this.

"We're here."

Lifting my head from the crook of his neck, I pulled away from him and followed him into the Grill. Heading for one of the pool tables he motioned for me to follow.

"Up for a game love?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, taking the cue that he'd offered me.

"Ladies first," he offered outstretching an arm.

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to shoot when I felt his gaze on me. "Kol. Eyes off of my ass."

"How'd you know?" He moved to take his turn.

"You might be a vampire but you're still a vampire."

"Fair point." Straightening up his gaze moved to something behind me. Turning around, I sighed when my eyes collided with Stefan's.

"Julietta," he said quietly. "I know I've already apologised but I-"

"Listen Stefan I haven't forgiven you yet but you know that I will eventually." I gave him a small smile. "I _always _do. Just give me some time."

"I'm really sorry," he said, pulling me into a hug and setting his chin on top of my head.

As soon as he had exited the Grill, I set my cue back onto the table and headed for the bar. "I need a drink."

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine." Downing a shot, I grimaced as it burned my throat and ordered another, then another. I knew he was watching me but I didn't care.

"No, I'm not alright actually. Everything's just getting the best of me," I said, staring down at my empty glass, the alcohol loosening my tongue.

"How?" He asked, taking a sip of his own drink and watching me carefully.

"I mean first of all I start getting visions and then I get visions of the past!" I threw my arms out and accidentally hit him before gigging slightly. "And do you want to know something? All of the visions from the past are focused on your family. But I don't know why.

"It's just like I've becoming even _more_ abnormal then before. Is it so bad to just want to fit in? Is it? I just want to be normal Kol. Why's that so bad?"

"I think you've had enough."

As he reached over to pull my glass away, I slapped his hand and ordering another one. "It's your entire fault! There's something about you." I trailed off and noticed him looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I always do this to you." He said quietly, a small frown on his face.

Reaching over to him, I pushed the corner of his lips up, not fully understanding his words. "Don't frown. It doesn't suit you."

Setting his drink down with a small smile, he took my hand and pulled me to stand up. "I think it's about time I got you home."

Sweeping me into his arms, he picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck sluggishly as sleep began to overcome me.

"Kol?"

"Yes love?"

"Thanks for listening."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_-Crush,crush,crush, Paramore_

"I don't understand why you do everything he says," I muttered to Rebekah as we walked through the cafeteria towards the table in the corner of the room. Walking past the tables, I sent Care a small smile and she grinned back and turned to talk to Elena. As Elena's eyes met mine, I watched them grow sad and looked back at Bekah.

"I owe him," she answered simply and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her.

"You always give me that answer," I muttered, sitting down across from her. "How many times can you possibly owe him?"

"You owe him, what, _four_ times already?" She asked absentmindedly and I shrugged, having lost count of the number of times he'd claimed that I 'owed' him. "Keep in mind that I've known him all of my life and I'm almost 1000 years old."

"I suppose." I muttered in irritation, setting my chin in my hand. "I just don't want to have to spend the entire day with him and his colossal ego."

"Then don't."

I looked up at her, startled by the hidden tone her voice carried. If there was one thing I knew about both Care and Bekah when the two of them sounded like this, they were busy coming up with something. I swear if the two of them ever teamed up against a single person then that person would go missing the very same day and no one could be able to find a single trace of them.

"What?" I asked apprehensively.

"Well Kol asked me to invite you over because he wanted to spend the day with you-"

"Figures."

Ignoring my interruption, she continued, her eyes locked onto mine so that I could see the mischief brimming in them. "But instead of spending the day with him, you could spend the day with me and go shopping or something." She grinned. "It would piss him off quite a bit."

"What had he done to irritate you?"

"Recently?" She asked and I nodded. "Nothing," she said making my eyebrows shoot up. "He's my brother and that is reason enough."

"Alright," I muttered. "It might not be a good idea but let's do it. Let's piss off an original." I blanched, hearing my words and muttered under my breath. "Oh my God, I'm turning into Damon."

Rebekah obviously heard my words but rolled her eyes in response as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Closing my locker door, I looked up at the original that stood by my locker. "Go where Kol?"

He tutted and crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't possibly have forgotten already, darling? You're sleeping round at ours today, remember?"

"I remember," I muttered, smiling as Bekah appeared over his shoulder. "But I think _you've_ forgotten that I have cheerleading practice today."

"So," he drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Just skip it."

"And have Caroline kill me? No thank you." Turning away from him, I linked my arm through Bekah's and we headed for the football field.

"Rebekah," Kol called out after us, making us stop mid step. "I'll come with you to practice and drop you off home."

"Don't worry about it brother." She called, dismissively over her shoulders, a small smirk on her lips. "I'll bring her home after practice."

"Rebekah." He called out again but she ignored him and tugged me after her.

As soon as the football field had come into view, I couldn't help but let out a groan as I saw that they were already warming up. Caroline would be pissed. Seeing the two of us heading towards them, Caroline planted her hand on her hips.

"Where have you two been?" She demanded.

"Dealing with my brother," Rebekah answered, tugging her hair into a ponytail.

"Which one?"

I couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto my face as I caught the undercurrent to her voice. She liked Klaus a hell of a lot more than she was leading on. Seeing my smirk, she shot me a look and I bit my cheek to stop it from growing.

"Kol."

She nodded and turned back to the entire group and clapped her hands once, gathering everyone's attention. "We'll start by running through the routine once."

The music started and I moved to my position on the left of Caroline as Rebekah moved to her right as Care nodded at me and I nodded back. The beat kicked in and I took a small step back before moving into a back flip, landing steadily on my feet and beginning the chant.

* * *

"What is the point in doing this?" I asked through the door of the changing room as Bekah threw yet _another_ dress over the door. Rolling my eyes, I shimmed into it and tightened the belt around my waist.

"Well if you want to seduce my brother-"

"Which I don't want to do," I reminded her for what must have been the thirteenth time since we stepped into the shop.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She said and I could just picture her, waving her hand as if to bat my words away. "But it'll be good payback for him making you do stuff."

I sighed. "You do realise that he's only making me do things because you agree to do them?"

"Then think of this as getting payback for me then."

Letting out a small groan, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, knowing that she had turned a deaf ear to any and all of my protests.

"Come out here."

She walked round me in circles and looked me over repeatedly before stepping back from me and nodding her head in consent. Turning to the changing room to get changed, she caught my arm. "Keep it on, you can buy it and wear it out."

"It doesn't work like that."

She smirked at me and rolled her eyes. "It can, well for me anyway." I sighed. Compulsion, of course.

"There's still one problem, I didn't bring my purse."

She linked her arm through mine and pulled me to the cashier. "Kol donated his credit card."

"You took it without him noticing, didn't you?"

"He won't mind," She said, leaning over to compel the boy behind the counter. As soon as she had spoken, he nodded robotically and she handed him Kol's card. "Especially when he knows it was for you."

"Alright," I muttered, pacing after her as she walked over to her car. "Why the hell is he so adamant on spending time with me?"

"He fancies you."

An unladylike snort left my lips. "As his next meal probably."

"He wouldn't let himself drink from you." She muttered seriously and I watched her closely, catching onto how solemn her face had become.

"Why?"

She gave me no answer as we pulled up in front of her house and turned off the engine. I followed after her as she walked into the room but I couldn't help but notice that she hadn't even attempted to answer my question.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kol demanded, rising from his seat as soon as we'd walked into the room. "You said you'd get here after practice."

"Yes," Rebekah said calmly, setting her bags onto the seat and ushering me over. "But I didn't say we'd come home straight after."

He narrowed his eyes at his twin as I sat down between Elijah and Klaus, more than a little amused at their bickering.

"How have you been love?" Klaus asked, turning to face me.

"Fine." I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him and demanded. "Why didn't you tell me that you kissed Caroline?"

"She told you," He muttered and I heard the surprise in his voice.

"Of course she did, she's my best friend."

A smirk tugged at his lip as he rolled his eyes. "Of course."

I turned away from him in irritation only to notice the eyes that were trained onto us.

"How do you know Klaus?" Kol asked, his eyes flickering between the two of us. I blinked twice, convincing myself that I didn't hear jealousy in his tone and that his eyes didn't blaze with it either.

"Can I tell them love?"

I raised an eyebrow and saw the mischief in his eyes. He knew how bad that sounded, especially with the conversation we'd had just moments ago. "It's your story to tell not mine."

"Little miss oracle here, literally flew into the house one night, almost getting her killed in the process." He shot me a look and a sheepish smile graced my lips.

"Well to be truthful, the fact that you were the original hybrid and could've killed me wasn't exactly running through my mind." I muttered defensively.

Rolling his eyes, he bumped his shoulder with mine. "To cut a long story short, she had a vision of my death, came to tell me and saved my life."

"Why did you save my brother's life?" Elijah asked and Klaus scoffed.

"It's so nice to know just how _much_ you care brother."

Elijah rolled his eyes and continued to explain himself. "What I _meant_ by that is if his reputation preceded him, why would you save his life?"

"I could hardly let him die besides it's not as if he's ever done anything to me."

* * *

"I don't want to do this." I muttered, lying petulantly on Rebekah's bed.

"Tough." She snapped, pulling me up into sitting position. "All I want you to do is go in his room and get me a book."

"And you can't do this because?"

"Because it's not _my_ book."

"What do you mean?"

"Julietta, he took the diary you tried to get him to open." I sat up straighter. "He took it when you were drunk. If you want any of this to make sense at all, you need to get that book."

"But he doesn't want me to read it."

"So?"

Deciding that she had a point, I stood up and she grinned at me and placed my bag in my hand. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked down at my bag but I didn't comment as she led me to his room.

Did I really want to do this?

As if she could sense my wish to back out, she opened the door of the room and shoved me into his room. I shot her a glare before she closed the door and I looked around the room, my shoulder slumping in relief. At least he wasn't in here.

If I were an almost 1000 years old vampire with a habit of being stubborn, where would I put a diary that didn't belong to me?

I sighed through my nose, this was getting me nowhere. Walking towards the bookshelf, I scanned each title and froze hearing the door open.

"What are you doing here, darling?"

That's a good question, I thought as I turned back to face him. My eyes landed on my bag that was set on the bedside table. "Rebekah told me that I'd be staying here tonight."

He began to smirk and walked towards me, swallowing nervously I backed up until my back hit the bookshelf. He followed me step by step before stopping barely a foot away from me. "I think that's a lie."

"But it-"

"Don't try and deny it sweetheart." He brought his head down so it was level with mine. "The rate your heart's going you'll give yourself a heart attack." Reaching forward he tucked some of my hair behind my ear before trailing his fingers down my cheek. "And we can't have that happen, can we?"

He stepped back and I breathed a sigh of relief as he sat himself down on the edge of his bed. He motioned me over towards him and I followed, knowing that I needed to find the diary.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing in here?" He tilted his head back to look up at me and grinned. "Maybe you've come here to finally take me up on one of my offers."

I never was one to believe in light bulb moments but this was one of them. He might have been a vampire but he was a boy. A boy who for some reason seemed to be attracted to me and _that_ I could work with.

"Maybe," I agreed, making his eyebrows shoot up in disbelief before he watched me carefully.

"Why are you doing this darling?" He asked quietly, his voice unusually husky.

"I really don't know," I murmured back as his hands slipped down from my sides and gripped my waist. He pulled me down onto his lap, a knee on either side if his thighs as I let out a gasp. A small blush made its way onto my cheeks when I realised that I was straddling him. Grasping my chin gently he turned me back to face him.

"Maybe you've realised just how hot I am?" He nuzzled his head into my neck and I found it odd that I didn't stiffen. Here was a vampire, an original that could drain me in a second, especially in this position but it was as if I trusted him not to do anything without my consent.

"You think so?" My eyes fluttered shut as I arched my neck, his lips tracing up and down it repeatedly. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him towards me, suddenly needing him closer.

His lips left my skin momentarily and I opened my eyes at the loss of contact. I looked up into his eyes and found them dark with desire causing me to swallow slightly.

"Or," he drew the word out. "You've stopped fighting what's between us."

I moved my fingers to slowly trace his jaw line before leaning forward to trace the path with my lips and muttered against him. "And what exactly is between us?"

"The same thing that there's always been." He answered distractedly as his lips attached themselves to my collar bone. My head swam at his words and I couldn't quite understand them while understanding them perfectly at the same time.

This had happened a lot since I'd first seen him. It was as if part of me understood something perfectly while the other was at a loss to what was really happen.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt him press harder against the same spot. "You're going to leave a mark."

He looked up and I caught the devilish gleam in his eye before he returned to his task. "That the point, darling." Pulling away from me, he glanced down at my collar bone, smug satisfaction displayed in his eyes and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. His hands slip slowly up my sides and pulled me closer, his be eyes focused onto my lips. "You're mine."

"Am I now?" I asked turning my head just in time for his lips to make contact with my cheek.

He continued unperturbed, his lips trailing a blazing path up to the skin just beneath my ear. His teeth grazed gently across the skin and I shivered, feeling him smirk against me. "You have been from the moment I first laid my eyes on you."

I saw a flurry of white before I found myself pressed into his mattress with him hovering over me, a gentle smile on his face. "As much as I liked that position I prefer this one so much more."

"Why's that?" I asked, moving innocently under him. When I felt him stiffen I turned my head away from him to hide a smirk. One of his hands turned my face so that I looked up at him.

"You're such a tease," he muttered before swooping down.

I held my breath as someone knocked on the door and he groaned, pulling away from me before waiting to see if they'd leave. There was another knock moments later before he pulled himself reluctantly away from me. Letting out a sigh of disbelief, I sat up against the head board.

I'd spent weeks denying any form of attraction I had felt for him and now it hit me all at once. Moving one of the pillows, I stood up, knowing that I needed to get out of here. Looking back to Kol, I watched him sneer at Rebekah who shot me a look over his shoulder as if to ask if I'd found it. I shook my head before looking back down and grinning.

It had been hidden under the pillow this entire time. Picking it up, I quickly unzipped my bag and placed it in there before returning the pillow to its original position on the bed. I met Bekah's eyes yet again and nodded.

Pushing her way into his room, she appeared at my side and I picked up my bag.

"I think I'll just take my friend back."

She escorted me out of the room and I avoided Kol's heating gaze, knowing that the next time I saw him he would demand an explanation.

One that I, myself, didn't know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Take my mind and take my pain_

_Like an empty bottle takes the rain_

_And heal._

_Take my past and take my sins_

_Like an empty sail takes the wind_

_And heal_

_-Heal, Tom Odell_

"It's not your fault Klaus," I said yet again as I sat across from him on my bed, still clad in my pyjamas. But yet I couldn't bring myself to care in the slightest.

"Yes it is!" He stood suddenly and began to pace furiously round the room, muttering under his breath before he spoke aloud. "I swore to you, I gave you and your family my protection. I gave you my word and yet-"

"This is what they do," I cut in quietly, playing with my sleeves. "They pick us off one by one and you couldn't have stopped it. They'd picked their target and no one was going to get in their way."

He began to reply but was cut off as Nana walked into the room, her eyes solemn. As they landed on me, I coudn't help the ache that filled my being. I ached to see her happy but we both knew that wasn't going to happen for a while at least. "Damon and Stefan are here to see you, should I let them in?"

I shrugged and she sighed.

"I think I should leave," Klaus said quietly, moving to leave the room before turning back to me. "I'm so sorry Julietta."

"It wasn't your fault."

He closed the door to my room quietly behind him and Nana sat beside me, tucking some hair behind my ear. "It's alright to cry-"

"No it isn't," I said monotonously.

"You need to grieve, it's not healthy for you to stay cooped up in here."

I turned away from her, knowing that she was right but not bringing myself to act on it. "Can you let the boys in please?"

"Of course," she answered softly and rose to her feet, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

The door closed quietly and I lay down and pulled the blanked tight around me and let out a small whimper before shaking my head. I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't _allow_ myself to cry. I made no move to sit up as I heard them enter my room.

One of them moved instantly to the side of my bed and sat beside me, running a soothing hand through my hair. I didn't need to look back to know that it was Stefan. Damon's footsteps followed shortly and from the corner of my eye, I saw him place a tray of something on my desk before walking over to my bed and crouching down before me and smiling sadly.

"I'm really sorry that-"

"_Don't_ say it."

He gave me a look that told me that he understood me completely and I was thankful for that. I began to sit up and they both helped me up. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their typical overprotective behaviour and leaned against the headboard.

"Your grandma says you haven't eaten anything." Stefan said gently from beside me but I could hear the concern in his voice. I shrugged and looked down into my lap.

Damon rose from crouching on the floor and padded over to the tray on my desk before making his way back to my bed and sitting on the other side of me. Setting the tray in my lap, I saw that it was full of food and I didn't fail to notice that it was all of my favourite foods.

"You need to eat something Jules."

"I don't want to Stefan." I said quickly, turning to face him with a small sad smile on my face. "I just don't want to eat after-"

Damon wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a small squeeze. "But you have to so either you eat or we'll be forced to feed you ourselves."

I rolled my eyes, thinking that he was joking. He didn't miss a beat and picked up the fork, twirling some of the pasta around it and offering it to me.

I began to protest. "Damon." He just gave me a look and I sighed before opening my mouth for the pasta. A small smile tugged at his lips as I chewed and swallowed the pasta before shooting him a look that said 'are you happy now'. Turning back to the plate he smirked before he offered me another fork full.

"It's been a while since you two have been like this," I said quietly as Stefan picked up the glass of orange juice, placed the straw in it and held it out for me.

"Like what?" He asked, refusing to let me hold the glass myself and moving it ut of my reach every time I went to take a hold of it.

"Ridiculously over protective," I said, giving him a small smile before taking a sip of the juice. "You make me feel like an invalid."

They both rolled their eyes before looking at me with self-satisfied smirks. Glancing back at the plate, I noticed that it was empty. Taking a hand each they gave it a squeeze and I held on to them.

"I was so stubborn before when I didn't want to forgive you but I can see why you did it now." I blinked back tears at the image that suddenly filled my mind. "And now after what I'd seen yesterday I-"

They cut me off completely by pulling me effortlessly off of the bed and setting me on my feet.

"Get up," Damon demanded. "Caroline's organised a little 'get Julietta to smile' party in the park."

"I don't want to go."

"Jules."

"Damon."

"Julietta," Stefan said, propping his chin on the top of my head, "You need to get out of here."

"Give me five minutes." I sighed, knowing that they wouldn't relent and if I gave them the chance, they'd drag me to the park in my pyjamas.

* * *

"Julietta!"

I plastered on a fake smile at the crowd that were waiting for us in the park. As soon as they had caught sight of me, the girls approached me first and I was smothered by questions asking if I was alright and whether I needed anything. It was times like this that I was pleased that I had some male friends as well.

As I managed to disentangle myself from their grip, I made my way over to Matt and Tyler. Matt pulled me into a hug first but was silent as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He remained quiet not asking me a single question and at that moment it was what I _needed_. Tyler moved towards me next and hugged me from behind and picking me up to spin me around. A small laugh left my lips and it surprised me and evidently them too.

"Alright Miss Party Planner," I said from between Damon and Stefan as we sat in a circle. "What are we doing next?"

"Next we are going to be retelling _every_ embarrassing story that we know about you."

I groaned, knowing that there were _a lot_. As Matt decided to go first, I linked my hands with Damon's and Stefan's before setting my head on Stefan's shoulder, loosing myself in my thoughts.

When I was younger I'd always thought that I wanted an older brother but I got two from the moment that the two of them had arrived in Mystic Falls. The strange thing was that they seemed to take me as their adopted little sister right from the very beginning but I never questioned it because they were there when I needed them.

* * *

"Darling?" Looking up from my spot on the now abandoned park bench, I glanced up at Kol and his clearly concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know," I muttered standing up and watched him shake his head. "He died Kol, my dad _died_."

Feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I turned to leave only for him to take a hold of my elbow. "Julietta?"

I turned round quickly and buried my head into his chest, my arms wrapped around his torso as the tears fell freely without my consent.

"I'm going to take her home mates." Looking up, I watched him nod over at the Salvatores who were watching him carefully. Their eyes flickered over us and sudden understanding filled their eyes before they nodded at him. Kol picked me up effortlessly and I buried my face into his neck to smother my sobs before he blurred back to my house before knocking on the door.

Nana opened it and I heard her shocked "Julietta?"

"Can I take her up to her room?"

She must have nodded because he was moving suddenly and I clung tighter to him. Setting me on my bed, he sat beside me before deciding against it and pulling me into his lap.

I couldn't stop crying and I knew that it was because for the first time in two days I had started to cry and I had actually said that he was gone. He rocked me back and forth patiently and waited for my sobs to die down.

"What happened Julietta?"

I looked up at him and shook my head, knowing that I'd never be able to get the words out of my mouth.

"You don't have to tell me."

He turned to look away and I grasped his face into my hands, a hand cupping either of his cheeks before I began chanting under my breath, letting his see it from my memory.

_"Dad," I called out, making my way through the house until I reached the living room and paused. The house seemed far too quiet and that didn't make sense because his car was parked in the driveway. Maybe he'd fallen asleep; God knows that he could use it. _

_Padding slowly up the stairs, I knocked on his door and waited for an answer. When there was none, I pushed the door open and saw him laying with his back to me. I rolled my eyes and walked to his bed, picking the blanket off of the floor._

_I swear the man could act like an overgrown child sometimes. Draping the blanket over him, I noticed the awkward angle that one of his arms was bent at and moved to fix it when I stilled. Under my fingers there should have been a pulse, but it wasn't there. Panicking, I pressed my fingers to his pulse point on his neck but there wasn't one there. _

_My heart began to race as dread filled me and I turned him on his back, intending to use my magic to heal him before freezing at the sight of the dagger sticking out of his chest. A raw gasp tore its way out of my throat and I felt tears well up in the corner of my eyes. Glancing at the dagger's hilt I noticed a small roll of parchment attached to it. _

_Opening it, I stiffened at the message._

**_First it was mummy and then it was daddy. I guess that means Nana's next unless you're willing to help me little Oracle. _**

_I pressed my hands over the gaping wound and began to chant although I knew that it wasn't going to work. Tears blinded my vision as sobs were wrenched out of my chest._

_Fumbling in my pocket for my phone, I dialled Nana's number, my voice coming out like a panicked shriek. "Nana you need to come home."_

I pulled my hands away from his face and his eyes opened before he pressed his forehead to mine. "You shouldn't have had to see that." He closed his eyes again and I watched him clench his fists. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your Nana, I swear."

"Kol-"

He picked me up from his lap and set me down. "I need to go talk to Klaus."

"Can't you just call him?" I asked, looking down as I pulled the blanket around me. "Please?"

He nodded and I could see the confusion in his eyes. As he spoke to Klaus, I lay down on my bed, my back turned to him. Hearing him hang up, I waited for him to speak.

"I think I should go now darling. Will you be alright?"

"No." I admitted, finally being done with acting as if I was coping and turned round to look at him. "Could you stay?"

He nodded slowly and came up behind me before slipping into the bed and wrapping am arm around my waist. "You don't need to be strong all the time." He muttered in my ear.

I didn't reply and burrowed myself into his arms, feeling strangely safe in the arms of a person who could easily kill me.

"Thanks for staying Kol."

"No problem, love." He mutterred, pulling me tighter into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_But a house gets cold when you cut the heating,_

_Without you to hold I'll be freezing,_

_Can't rely on my heart to beat in,_

_'Cause you take parts of it every evening_

_-Drunk, Ed Sheeran_

I shot up awake, clutching my head in pain as I tried futilely to stop the images that filled my mind. I didn't need to see him like this, not with all the cure crap that was floating around. I couldn't see him like this, not him. Every waking moment had been spent denying that he would act this way. That he would behave like that.

"Stop it," I whimpered, digging my nails into my arms as my eyes widened against my will.

_Elena opened the door and immediately stiffened as see saw the original on the other side. He watched her carefully, knowing full well just how much he terrified her. _

_"I've considered your request for a truce," he began, as her eyes flickered cautiously over him. His eyes hardened and he moved towards them. "Request denied."_

_The moment that the words had left his mouth, she slammed the door in this face but he rolled his eyes and took a small step back. _

_He spoke loudly, the snarl evident in his tone as he kicked the door open. "I'm sorry but I've already been invited in."_

_His eyes scanned across the room as the two Gilberts spread out. _

_"Hide and seek. Fine by me."_

_He'd found Elena first and pried the door open as she struggled to slam it shut. She moved quickly, attempting to put as much space between her and the enraged original as possible. But it was useless as he tore each door down effortlessly. He didn't bat an eyelid as a stake was shot at him and he caught it easily. Not a second past and he caught the second. _

_He was forced to stumble back as Elena shot rapidly at him and ordered Jeremy to leave. With a grunt he threw a stake at her, catching her thigh as she cried out in pain and he rose steadily to his feet. Rolling his shoulders back, he moved quickly towards Jeremy. Tossing him easily down the stairs he didn't falter in the slightest as Jeremy's arm gave a sickening crack. _

_Elena threw herself at him, causing him to whirl round and slam her against the wall. Before she could recover, he had ripped off a part of the banister and ran it through her stomach. Elena threw her head back against the wall, her eyes screwed shut in agony. _

_"Now," Kol sighed, leaning against the banister as he overlooked a groaning Jeremy. "About that arm."_

_Jumping over Jeremy's body, he dragged him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked slowly around Jeremy as he strapped him to the island. _

_"Now like I said I don't fancy the hunters curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arm," he said casually. "But don't worry I'll heal you right after with a bit of blood." He tipped Jeremy's head back and looked down at him thoughtfully. "Sorry about the sting. Now which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe."_

_He raised the knife up and brought it down. _

I let out a scream and forcefully pushed the image away, refusing to watch any more. Sucking in a stuttering breath I couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

Kol wasn't like that, I thought shaking my head. He wouldn't do that.

I groaned knowing that it was true and covered my face with my hands as sobs racked through my body. He'd stayed by my side just weeks ago as I came to terms with my dad's death and I thought that maybe for once I knew him. I knew that he wasn't cruel and there was a side for him that cared for me.

But then he'd do something like killing four hunters mercilessly. Or even something that he would do in the future like chopping Jeremy's arm off.

I let out a gasp as the pain of suppressing a vision hit me full force and I curled up into a ball. My eyes fluttered shut in an attempt to fight back the pain and I was forced to continue the vision.

_Kol brought the knife down and was tackled by Elena who freed Jeremy and forced him to dig the knife into himself. Jeremy struggled up and managed to reach the sink and douse Kol in the vervain laced water, causing him to cry out. _

_"Jeremy," Elena shouted over Kol's agonised cries as she threw him the stake. "Now."_

_Without a moment's hesitation he threw it at Kol who only screamed louder before bursting into flame and falling to the floor. Jeremy looked up from the body and his entire form paled and Elena followed his gaze, swallowing as she met Klaus' furious gaze. _

_Klaus' jaw clenched, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he demanded, "What did you do?"_

I shot up, my knuckles flaring with pain. Glancing down I saw my tough grip on the bed sheet and slowly loosened my grip, swallowing at the hollow feeling in my chest.

He was going to die. I could lose him.

My eyes widened as something wet fell onto my hands. Raising a shaking hand to my cheek, I realised that I had been crying. Wiping my tears away furiously, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, slipped on my trainers and ran down the stairs. With a final glance up the stairs and at Nana's door, I picked up her car keys and rushed out the door.

He was going to die unless I did something to stop it.

* * *

"Klaus!" I knocked quickly on his door. "Klaus!"

The door opened and Klaus raised an eyebrow at me. "What is it that I can do for you so late at night, love?" He asked as he ushered me into the house.

"I had a vision and I need you to help me prevent it."

"Prevent it?" He echoed as he sat down across from me. "What happened in it?"

"Is Kol home?" He watched me in confusion but shook his head. "I saw someone die."

Klaus leaned further back in his seat and folded his hands over his chest. "I'm sorry love but I can't do that." He rose from his seat and went to fix himself a drink. "I can't play the hero this time. In case you've forgotten I tend to be though of as the evil villain."

"But you have to," I said desperately, feeling a wave of hysteria just about to crash over me.

"And why's that love?"

"Because it adheres to your most basic principle," I muttered. Moving to stand before him, I locked my eyes onto his so that he caught the desperation that I knew they were showing. "Family above all."

He stiffened and set his glass down onto the counter. "I'm going to lose someone?"

"Not if we stop it from happening." I took his hands in mine. "Klaus we can stop Kol from dying. We have to."

Closing my eyes, I chanted under my breath, relaying the vision to him before my eyes snapped open. Klaus' hands tightened in my grip and he tensed entirely before he let out a long hiss of breath. "I'll get my witch to think of something."

"Brother!" A voice called out from the hallway and I dropped Klaus' hands quickly and stepped away from him. My eyes moved to the doorway as Kol walked into the room, his eyes landing on me. A fond grin made its way onto his face as he saw me. "Julietta what are you doing here?"

Feeling Klaus' gaze on me I knew that I had to distract Kol so he could go call his witch. Walking quickly over to him I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face into his chest. His arms tightened around me and he smoothed down my hair.

"What's the matter, darling?"

"I had a bad vision," I muttered against his chest before looking up into his eyes. I buried my face into his neck, unable to forget the dead look in his eyes that I had seen as the life die down in his eyes. They looked lifeless and I couldn't let that happen.

He moved us to the sofa and I was sat in his lap, yet again, as Klaus chose to leave the room, his mind obviously otherwise occupied.

"What was it about?" He asked quietly, brushing some of my hair behind my ear as I refused to look up at him. I shook my head at him and buried myself deeper into his side, feeling my eyes begin to droop. For a vampire he made an awfully good pillow. "I think we should get you home."

"I drove here." I muttered against the skin of his neck and felt him tense before he relaxed and straightened up, picking up my keys.

My eyes shut and I breathed in his scent, thankful that he was alive and if I got my way he would be alive for a _very_ long time.

"Good night Julietta," I heard him mutter before I was laid down onto what I assumed was my bed. Something soft pressed against my forehead and I looked up at him as he headed for the window.

"Kol." I gripped his wrist and turned him to face me. "Stay, please?"

He smirked arrogantly at me as he shrugged out of his jacket and settled down beside me. "You've been asking me to stay over an awful lot, darling. If you wanted to-"

"Don't kid yourself," I muttered knowing where his mind was headed, my back turned to him as he pulled me against his chest.

He turned me onto my side and I opened one eye to look up at him. "Then why am I here?"

Although his tone was teasing I could hear the serious edge to his words. I snuggled into his side and buried my face into his side, not wanting him to see my face. "As stupid as it may sound I feel safe with you here," I mumbled against him. "I don't get bad dreams or bad visions with you around. You keep them away."

He was silent for a while and I pulled away to peer up at him. Noticing the small smile on his face, I couldn't help the one that appeared on my face. Craning my neck up, I tried to kiss his cheek but I had to settle for pressing a small kiss to his neck.

"Goodnight Kol." I said mid yawn and burrowed my head into his neck, far too tired to even feel unnerved by how comfortable I felt in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should've found by now_

_So I run out to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_-Cough Syrup, Young The Giant_

"This is meant to protect him?" I asked sceptically, peering down at the small glass bead that I held between my thumb and forefinger. Looking away from the bead, my eyes slid over to the original that sat across from me, a book open in his lap as he nursed a glass in one hand, as per usual.

Klaus looked up at me and nodded. "My witch has assured me that it should save him." Straightening up in his seat, his eyes hardened and his grip on his glass tightened before he set it down slowly on to the coffee table before him. "If it doesn't she knows the consequences."

"How exactly is this supposed to save him?"

Pulling a scrap of folded paper out of his pocket, he handed it over to me. Opening it slowly, I peered down at the words that outlined and all too familiar protective charm that I had made sure to cast on Nana after Dad's funeral. "That is where you come in, love. You need to recite that charm when the bead is in his possession and the bead should intensify the charm by-"

"By crushing it and imprinting the magic into his skin," I muttered, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Tucking the paper into my pocket, I raised an eyebrow when our eyes clashed. "How is it going to exactly _be_ in his possession?"

Klaus rose from his seat and walked round the back of my chair. I rolled my eyes at his melodramatic tendencies as he set a hand onto my shoulder. "You," he said, squeezing it once, "Are going to get it into his pocket."

"How?" I demanded, looking at him over my shoulder. It wasn't as if Kol was a human who could easily be tricked, he was a vampire with heightened senses. Not only was he a vampire, he was an original. As if trying to trick an ordinary vampire wasn't hard enough.

Klaus shrugged under my gaze before smirking at me. "If push comes to shove you could always kiss him."

I scoffed and turned away from him, muttering under my breath. "You're no help at all."

He only laughed in response and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as well. "So tell me, what has Caroline been up to recently?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why exactly should she even consider going out with you, Klaus?"

"The allure of darkness is irresistible," He muttered, smirking knowingly at me. "You of all people should know that."

* * *

"Kol?"

I knocked quietly on his bedroom door, waiting for him to answer me. Pulling the door open, he glanced down at me as a smile made its way onto his face. "What can I do for you, darling?"

"I was wondering if I could come in."

He stepped aside and ushered me into the room with a sweep of his arm and my gaze fell to the floor, feeling his eyes trained onto my figure. Swallowing nervously, my hands moved reflexively to the bead that was tucked safely in my pocket.

"Was there something you needed?" His words were quiet as he moved to settle himself onto the edge of his bed. My eyes avoided his and I knew that it was because of the apparent concern in his eyes. It overwhelmed me as it always did, to see so much worry in his eyes for me. Klaus had been right, there was something in knowing that someone that was so cruel seemed to care only for you and for your safety alone.

I shook my head, looking around the room. "I just wanted to try something," I muttered before cursing internally.

How the hell was I supposed to distract him when he was looking at me as if he was unnerved by how quiet I was? For God's sake Julietta! Everyone knew that I was never so quiet and yet here I was keeping mum.

"And what was that?"

Turning on my heels to look at him, I watched him run a hand steadily through his hair, his eyes never leaving mine. Letting out a deep breath, I took a step towards him as Klaus' advice echoed through my head.

_If push comes to shove you could always kiss him._

Was I actually going to do this? Was I going to kiss Kol?

If I did then he would be definitely be distracted and I could save him but I'd have to kiss him. My lips would have to touch his. But it could be the thing I needed to get over the ridiculously reckless feelings that I had gained for him.

Straightening my shoulders I walked towards him and watched as he furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding my movements. Setting one hand on his shoulder, I moved the other one to hold the bead in my hand before leaning down and pressing my lips against his. I'd intended to pull back as soon as possible and the hand containing the bead moved to his neck, ready to crush it before I froze as he began to kiss me back.

My eyes snapped open as one of his hands moved to frame my face as the other buried itself in my hair and I was greeted with the sight of his closed eyes.

Right, I though. How the hell did I react to this?

Pulling me closer against him, he snapped me completely out of my thoughts and I pressed forwards, moving my lips steadily against his. Who cared about the consequences?

Pulling back from me, his eyes opened slowly and they flickered cautiously over mine. His arms clutched at my waist and pulled me into his lap before he leaned down to kiss me again. Sighing against him, I leaned into him, slightly stunned by the intensity behind his kiss. It was as if he was putting everything into his kiss and I moved one of my hands onto his chest and the other to the back of my neck.

I gasped against him, suddenly remembering the bead in the palm of my hand. Crushing the bead in the palm of my hand, I pressed my hand against the back of his neck before pulling back. Expecting Kol to pull away from me, I shivered as he leaned down to press kisses along my neck.

Closing my eyes, I forced myself to focus and began to chant the words inaudibly under my breath. As a vampire he should've been able to hear me but he was obviously otherwise occupied. I grinned as I noticed the crushed bead begin to glow lightly before disappearing all together.

"Brother." There was a knock against the door and Kol groaned, setting his head on my shoulder. I let out a breath and moved to pull away from him.

Kol's grip on me tightened and I looked up, my eyes clashing with his. "You're not going _anywhere_, darling." Moving me off of his lap, he rose to his feet and ruffled his head before opening the door.

"Brother," Kol greeted wryly. "Why did you feel the need to grace me with your presence?"

I let out a breath I didn't realise that I had been holding as Kol and Klaus spoke to one another and ran a hand through my hair. The kiss was supposed to make me get over the appeal that he had and now it only made it grow stronger. Groaning I put my face in my hands and looked back up.

"Love," Klaus called out to me and I rose to stand beside Kol in the doorway.

"Did you need something?" From the corner of my eye, I noticed the smirk that the two brothers shared and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them.

"The eldest Salvatore is here," he said, his eyes falling onto me and displaying his amusement. "He said that he had some business with you."

I nodded and left the room, feeling Kol's heated gaze on me as Klaus followed along beside me. Turning to look back at him, I raised an eyebrow and he winked at me before smirking at the blush that rose up my cheeks.

Get yourself under control, I snapped internally and whipped back to face Klaus.

"Did you do it?" Klaus asked quietly as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah I did," I said just as quietly, my gaze falling back onto Damon.

"Jules," Damon uttered quietly as soon as we had left the house and he waited for me to catch up with him. His eyes swept over me in an unconscious gesture that he did almost every time he saw and it was to determine whether I was even remotely hurt. Once he had realised that I was perfectly fine, he held the car door out for me. "We've got news on the cure."

"So you've got news on Silas?"

He nodded his eyes moving to the road as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

* * *

"How do you feel about possibly having to donate your blood?" Klaus asked rapidly the moment my phone had touched my ear making my heart stop. I knew instantly that something had happened to Kol making my blood turn cold as dread settled in.

"Why?" I demanded, swallowing reflexively.

"Kol needs it and we've run out of blood bags." He sighed slightly and I could just picture him clenching his jaw as an almost desperate way of alleviating the care he felt for his brother. "Come to your window, love."

"What happened to him Klaus?" I asked quietly, moving to my window and looking down at the original that looked up at my window.

"He's just a bit tired and thirsty. He's not hurt, I got there before the Gilberts could do too much damage to him."

"Alright." I muttered, breathing a sigh of relief.

Rushing out of the house, I hopped into Klaus' car and practically ran up to the door as soon as the car stopped. He hurried after me and opened the door before rushing me into Kol's bedroom. Moving slowly towards the bed, I let out a small gasp when I saw his pale figure before I looked at the originals crowding round his bed.

"What are you doing here, darling?" Kol asked softly and I sat by his side. Watching him move from me, I couldn't help but flinch at the gesture. "It's nothing like that, I'm just thirsty."

"That's why I'm here," I said quietly, pulling the sleeve of my shirt up.

"What does that mean?" He demanded and I rolled my eyes, offering him my wrist. He shook his head like a petulant child and turned away from me, but not before I saw his fangs begin to extend as he fought against his hunger.

"Kol you need it," I cajoled coaxingly.

"I might not be able to stop if I start," he muttered through his teeth and I rolled my eyes before looking at the people around me. Meeting Bekah's gaze a raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what the hell should I do now?'

Letting out a short breath, she moved towards me and practically shoved me onto his lap. I watched Kol turn away from me as Bekah scoffed and tilted my head to the side, waiting for him to eventually give in to the temptation. But that was the thing; I didn't think he ever would.

"For God's sake Kol," she hissed at him. "Stop acting like a child."

"Come on Kol," Elijah spoke up, watching Kol through concerned eyes. "Just drink and I promise I'll pull you away if I have to. I swear we'll make sure that she's safe."

"You heard him mate," Klaus agreed, moving behind him. "We'll stop you."

Kol appeared to be considering their words and Klaus tutted before forcing his head into my neck. I swallowed, feeling his teeth graze the side of my neck and fisted his shirt in my hand as he bit down. Clamping my teeth down onto my bottom lip, I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them as the pain drifted away. Looking away from him, I met Klaus' eyes and he winked at me in a silent thank you and I smiled back, noticing the anxiety fading away from his eyes.

Kol pulled back and I swallowed when his eyes met mine and his veins faded away. Leaning down, he bit open his wrist and offered it to me. I scrunched my nose at the sight of the blood, frowning when I heard him chuckle lightly. Furrowing my eyebrows, I took a hold of his arm and pushed it against my lips, taking enough blood to heal myself and no more.

When I was finished I pushed his arm away and tucked some hair behind my ear. Reaching up to my neck, I traced my fingers across the skin, expecting it to be smooth but looked at Kol in confusion when I felt the two small newly formed scabs on the skin.

"I thought the blood was supposed to heal it completely?"

"Oh it is." He assured me, meeting Elijah's eyes with a mischievous glint in his own.

"Elijah?" I asked quietly, waiting for an explanation.

"Don't worry Julietta," he assured me and flashed me a smirk. "It just seems that my brother has decided to mark his territory."

Turning back to Kol, I raised an eyebrow threateningly. "_Mark his territory_?"

Kol only grinned impishly and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest. "Of course, darling."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_-Kiss Me, Ed Sheeran_

The door bell rang and was shortly followed by Nana's voice as she chimed a swift, "My hands are full Julietta, can you get that for me?"

"Sure."

Rising to my feet, I set my phone down onto the table and opened the door.

"Damon," I uttered in shock as he and Stefan allowed themselves into my house and I caught the apprehension on their faces. "What's going on Stefan?"

"I promise I'll tell you in a bit," he said quietly, stopping before me as four more people arrived at my doorstep. Moving forward he pressed a kiss to the top of my forehead and I swallowed thickly. There was something too absolute about that gesture. He stepped away from me, heading into the kitchen and I watched as the four Mikaelsons walked into my home and nodded at Damon.

He nodded back at them and I rounded onto the five vampires that were watching me carefully.

"What's going on?" I asked apprehensively. "What's Stefan doing?"

Elijah decided to speak first and I sucked in a breath when I noticed how solemn his eyes were and I couldn't help the fear that washed through me. "He's convincing your grandmother to allow you to go on a little weekend trip with Damon and Stefan."

"Why?" He looked over at Rebekah who walked up the stairs without a word and I furrowed my eyebrows at the gesture.

"It's essential that you get out of Mystic Falls."

"_Why_?" I repeated, forcefully this time and I knew that they were hiding something from me.

"They've found you Jules," Damon said quietly, wrapping me in a protective embrace. Stiffening at his words I turned into his side and hugged him close, knowing exactly who _they _were. "Klaus thinks that it's best for you to get out of here and we agree."

My eyes met Klaus and I asked quietly, still processing the entire situation. "What's two days going to do?"

"I'm sorry, love." He spoke gently, his hands tucked into his pockets. "You'll be gone for a lot longer than that."

I began to protest, pulling myself out of Damon's grasp. "But Nana, how is she...I can't leave her here. They'll go after her and I can't lose her Klaus, she's the last family I have. Please."

"We're planning on compelling her to forget everything and getting her out of here as soon as possible."

If she forget everything that would mean that she would have to forget about me. Straightening up, I faced the final original that hadn't spoken. "What do you think Kol?"

He met my gaze and spoke firmly, "I think you need to get as far away from here as you can Julietta."

Sighing, I chewed my bottom lip and nodded. "When do we leave?"

Elijah stepped forward, lowering his voice as Nana laughed at something Stefan must have said. "In a few hours or as soon as Rebekah's finished packing your bag."

"No," I said instantly. "_No_, we'll leave tonight, I still need time with her, I need to say goodbye. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Mum or Dad and I want to be able to say goodbye to her". I caught the understanding in his eyes but I knew he was going to object. Looking pleadingly at Kol, I silently begged for him to intercede.

"Maybe she's right," Kol relented and I gave him a grateful smile. "She'll be gone for who knows how long and she should get to say goodbye."

"What about at nine?" Damon suggested. "You'll be able to leave under nightfall."

"Alright," I relented, knowing that this was all final and sighed as they all turned as if to leave.

Stefan appeared in the kitchen doorway and he nodded at us, telling us silently that Nana had agreed. How could she not have?

She'd see this as me finally getting out of the house for something other than school and it was a well known fact that she could never say no to Stefan's cheeky smile. It was something he exploited a lot in her presence to ensure that he got his way.

"We'll come and get you when you need to leave," Bekah said as she too trailed down the stairs pulling a suitcase, which no doubt contained my clothes, behind her.

I nodded, not knowing what to say to the entire situation as they all left until Kol remained standing in the hall.

"You've been really quiet," he said softly, moving towards me.

"Just like you've been," I echoed back just as quietly.

He didn't speak for a while until he was suddenly before me and pulled me into a hug, his head buried into my neck as my arms made their way round his torso. "I'm going to keep you safe," he said solemnly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Not this time."

"I know." I muttered absentmindedly, my mind focused onto the final part of his words. _Not this time. _What was that supposed to mean?

He pulled back from me slowly and pressed a small kiss to my lips, his hand coming up to frame my face. I responded slowly, fisting his shirt in my hands and pulled back from him before watching him leave. Once he had left, I turned back to my original spot in the living room, spotting my phone onto the coffee table.

Picking it up in my hand, I glanced down at the time and chewed my cheek. Seven hours.

Making my way into the kitchen, I watched Nana flitter around the kitchen and pull a tray of cookies out from the oven. She smiled at me over her shoulders.

"Damon's the one that likes my cookies, right?" I nodded silently and sat down onto the counter, my eyes scanning over her, trying to commit every single detail about her to my memory. "Does Stefan like my muffins or my cupcakes?"

"He likes them both," I said a small smile on my face as I watched her set the cookies down to cool. "But he prefers your chocolate chip muffins." She nodded absentmindedly and I cleared my throat slightly. "What are you doing Nana?"

"Oh I just decided to make the boys some sweet treats because of how good they've been to us recently." She wiped her hands on a tea towel. "Besides I know just how much of a sweet tooth they have."

Unlocking my phone, I quickly downloaded a voice recorder app before pressing record.

"Nana," I said quietly. "Do you think you could tell me stories about Mum and Dad?"

She smiled sadly before speaking, my phone catching all of it as I sat enraptured by her words.

* * *

Eight fifty nine.

Why did it feel like my phone had been displaying that for the last hour?

I groaned and let out a puff of breath as I packed the diary into a small bag of mine, along with my phone charger and laptop.

The doorbell rang and I glanced down at my phone. Nine O'clock.

Taking my time to pad down the stairs, I watched as Nana grinned at the three boys in the doorway. Kol's eyes met mine as he stood behind the Salvatores and offered me a small smile. I couldn't return it as I turned to Nana who wanted to say a goodbye.

Pulling her into a fierce hug, I squeezed her as tight as I dared, breathing in her scent for what could possibly be the final time. "I'm going to miss you so much Nana," I said quietly into her ear. "Stay safe, I can't lose you as well."

Her arms tightened around me before she pulled back and watched me from arms distance. "You sound like you're going away for a year, you silly girl. You're only going for a weekend."

Summoning up a small smile, I said a soft, "I love you, Nana."

Her hand moved to cup my cheek as she said, "I love you too."

I stepped away from her and Kol moved towards her. Bending down slightly so that he was eye level with her he spoke firmly, "You are going to pack your bags and drive to the airport tomorrow at ten for your twelve O'clock flight back to England. But before you go you are going to hand your deed over to the Salvatores.

"Once you go back to England you are going to forget that you have a granddaughter. You're daughter and son-in-law are dead. Do you understand?"

She nodded and I couldn't help the lump that formed in my throat as I watched Kol straighten up. Damon's arm went round my shoulder as Stefan's wrapped around my waist as if I needed their physical support. But to be honest, if I hadn't had their support then I probably would have been tempted to run back upstairs and barricade myself in my room. We walked slowly to the car, Kol grabbing my bag from my hand as we started the car.

"What's going on?" I asked as we pulled into the Mikaelson drive way and I noticed the rest of the originals waiting for us.

"This is as far as we're going to go with you," Stefan muttered as we all clambered out of the car.

"Stefan," I began quietly.

"I'm sorry Julietta," he said quietly as Damon came to stand beside him. "We're going to handle things from here and keep the hunters off of your track."

"Besides," Damon cut in, smirking although I could tell that his heart wasn't in it. "Those hunters won't stand a chance against one vampire, let alone two vampires and two originals."

"Two originals?"

"Elijah and I will be going with you," Kol added quietly as I looked over at Elijah who stood beside his car.

"We'll need to leave soon," Elijah muttered and I nodded back.

Turning back to the two vampires before me, I found myself crushed between them in a hug before Damon pulled back and Stefan hugged me gently. Stepping back from me, he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead before stepping back. Damon took his place and hugged me tight before his hands framed my face and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to miss you both," I muttered quietly before leaning on my toes to press a kiss to their cheeks. Stepping away from them, I walked over to Bekah and she gave me an uncharacteristic hug, her arms tightening slightly around me before I pulled back.

Looking over my shoulder at Kol, she said a firm, "Look after her this time."

"I've looked after her _every_ time," he replied tersely and I looked at Klaus for some context.

He didn't provide any but gave my hand a squeeze. "Stay safe, love."

"You too Klaus."

He smirked slightly. "I'm the original hybrid; I think I'll be fine."

Kol appeared at my side and took my arm. "We need to go, darling."

I nodded at him and he opened the car door for me as Elijah sat in the driver's seat. Sliding into the passenger's seat, his eyes met him through the rear view mirror and I saw the concern in them. He expected me to break, or to show any sort of emotion but I didn't. I met his eyes with my blank ones.

* * *

Was this what it was supposed to feel like when you realised just how alone you were? When you realised that you now had no family left?

Anger should've been the foremost thing on my mind or even hurt. I should've felt absolutely anything; whether it was hurt, anger, and depression. Anything would be better than this fucking numbness that had decided to eat away at me from the moment we had stepped into this beautiful Victorian style manor that Elijah owned.

I tried thinking of anything that might bring something out from me that wasn't this dull ache that had seemed to decide to inhabit me. Sitting cross legged in the centre of the bed, I sighed.

"Julietta?" Kol popped his head round the side of the door, his eyes scanning the room before they settled on me. Pushing the door slightly behind him so that it remained half open, he leant lightly against it as he watched me carefully. "Are you hungry?"

I shrugged and watched him chew his bottom lip nervously as if wondering how to deal with me. A small flutter in my chest surprised me as I noticed just how cute he looked. I almost shouted in relief when I realised that I was feeling something. It might not have been the pain and the hurt that I knew my body and mind was blocking but it was _something._

"Kol," I said quietly, rising to my feet and moving towards him.

"What's wrong Julietta?" He asked, straightening up as he stopped leaning against the door.

Watching him carefully, I couldn't help but give in to my rebellious streak. What was the worst that could happen to giving in fully to whatever was between us? It's not as if I had anyone left that it could hurt. I had no one that would be affected by the repercussions.

"Julietta," he said softly snapping me out of my thoughts.

Taking a step closer to him so that we were merely centimetres apart, I rose to my toes and let one of my hands curl round the back of his head. His eyes widened as I pressed my lips forcefully against him before his eyes closed and I let mine do the same. Clutching my waist, he pulled me towards him and the small flutter in my chest turned into a warmth that coursed through my veins, making me press closer against him. Smiling against his lips, my hands trailed down to his chest and hesitated by his first button.

He stiffened beneath me and pulled back. "You don't want to do this," he said quietly, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

"Trust me Kol, I do." I uttered as he moved to catch my hands in his.

"No," he muttered, setting his forehead on mine, his eyes still closed. "You don't, not like this."

"Kol," I muttered, one of my hands moving out of his grip and up to frame his face as I spoke earnestly. "I need to feel something." His eyes drifted open as my hand moved back to the first button of his shirt. "You make me feel something, actually you make me feel a lot and I need that right now."

"You're going to regret this in the morning," he murmured as I slipped the first button through the hole and moved onto the second. "You're going to hate me for this in the morning."

"I don't think I am," I murmured, fusing my lips with his as my hands continued their path until I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor.

"Julietta," he mumbled against my lips. "I'm trying to do the right thing here and you're being _far_ too tempting."

"Don't play the gentleman, not now. Give in to the temptation," I mumbled back before he leaned forward to press harder against my lips, his tongue tracing my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. I heard a small thud and assumed that he had kicked the door shut before he pulled back again, his hands moving to undo the zip on my hoodie.

He met my gaze and smirked slightly. "If you don't hate me for this tomorrow, I'll probably hate myself."

"I won't let you."

(_A/N: Ok, so for some reason I found the last bit really awkward to write by anyway what are you guys thinking of the latest developments? I tried to slip some clues to what the big secret is without making it too obvious and I know that it may have seemed like it took ages for them to get together but I hate the stories where the characters fall in love within two chapters so I'm sorry for that._

_But I hope you guys liked the chapter and hopefully like the direction that the storyline is going in and I just wanted to say a massive thank you for the people that always review and tell me if I'm messing something up or even just leave a really nice comment. So thank you because I know that if I didn't get such positive feedback then I would have abandoned the story a while back. _

_So once again, thanks and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon_

_starkid1directioner)_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms_

_Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart_

_When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms_

_Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart beating_

_-Hold Me, Tom Odell_

Groaning slightly, I opened my eyes sluggishly before closing them instantly as sunlight assaulted my eyes. I stiffened as I felt something tighten around my waist before lifting the blanket slowly off of my body. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked down at the arm that was wrapped around my bare skin before it all came back to me.

Compelling Nana to forget about me, leaving Mystic Falls and _Kol._

Relaxing back against him, I felt him soften and pull me back against him. Nuzzling his head into the back of my head, I felt him press a small kiss to my skin.

"Good morning, darling," he muttered quietly, his arm turning me onto my side to face him as I tucked the blanket under my arms. Brushing some of my hair out of my eye, he raised himself onto one arm and peered down at me. "Did I hurt you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, gazing up at him with eyes that were still half lidded with sleep.

"I'm a vampire," he explained quietly, running a hand through my hair. "We can get kind of..._rough_."

Understanding dawned on me and my eyebrows rose as I hurried to soothe his worry. "No, no you didn't hurt me Kol." His gaze remained steady and I could still see the concern in his eyes. "I promise."

He sighed as his hand moved down and out of my hair, now tracing the nape of my neck with a single finger. Looking at his finger, he avoided my gaze. "But it was your first-"

"Honestly," I muttered, rising onto one arm as I mirrored his position. "That was it. A girl's first time hurts slightly at first and that was it, alright?"

He looked up and met my eyes suddenly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. I almost smiled in relief as I saw the glimpse of the old Kol but I smothered it quickly. "Why don't I do something about that?"

"What?" I asked apprehensively as he moved closer.

"This." Pulling himself over me quickly, he pushed me down fully onto the bed with his body hovering over mine as he braced himself on his arms. Leaning down to trace the curve of my neck with his lips, he murmured against me, "Now why don't I help you forget about that pain?"

The door opened quickly as Elijah walked into the room. "Julietta have you seen- _oh_."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably as I gave a squeak and pushed Kol away from me. Pulling the blanket over my head, I closed my eyes as my cheeks stained red and I heard Kol groan in annoyance.

"What do you want brother?" Kol asked as I felt the mattress dip and guessed that he had pulled himself out of the bed.

"I had news from Stefan," He answered and I risked a peek to see him staring at the door in avid fascination. "Julietta's grandma has reached London safely." Clearing his throat again, he turned to leave the room before muttering a quiet, "I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

Groaning quietly, I leaned back against my pillow with my head still cocooned in the blanket. Silence echoed around the room before the clanked was ripped off of my head and I was greeted with Kol's smirking face.

"Go away," I muttered, pushing his cheek away from me as I attempted to pull my blanket back. Realising that my strength was no match for his, I sighed and sat up, the blanket clutched tightly around my form.

"Come on," he said turning his back to me as he pulled his jeans on. "You're probably hungry." He turned back to look at me and I was greeted by the sight of his shirtless chest. But that wasn't what had caught my attention, well it had caught some of it, but my gaze was fixed onto the chain around Kol's neck.

"Kol," I said ushering him over as he sat down beside me. Reaching over to take the chain in his hand, I looked curiously down at the ring that the chain had been looped through. "This is a daylight ring isn't it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why do you have two?" I asked, setting the ring in my palm before looking down at the ring on his finger. I looked repeatedly between the two and immediately noticed that they looked like a matching pair. "You're already wearing one."

"That's a story for another time." He rose slowly, pressing a kiss to my lips before throwing his shirt over his head and walking to the door.

Sighing I threw the blanket off of me before padding into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

* * *

Towelling my hair as I walked into the kitchen, I paused as I watched Kol at the cooker. Leaning against the door, I asked quietly, "Where's Elijah?"

Turning at the sound of my voice, Kol smiled at me before stepping away from the cooker, a pan in his grip. Sliding some pancakes onto the plate, he stepped back and leaned against the counter. Running a hand through his wet hair, he let a smirk appear on his face and I rolled my eyes before sitting down on the chair.

"He decided to give us some privacy and make up for rudely interrupting us before." Rolling my eyes at him I watched him set a plate of pancakes before me.

My eyebrows shot up as I looked firmly at him. "Don't treat me any differently Kol because I swear it will only remind me of what's happened to my family and I will break down. Trust me that it is not a pretty sight."

Leaning against the island, he pressed forward to peck my lips. "I'm not treating you any differently," he assured me once he'd pulled back. "All I'm doing is making you breakfast."

Eyeing him suspiciously, I scoffed at the innocent expression he flashed me. "So," I said suspiciously as I pushed the now empty plate away from me and watching as Kol moved to wash the plate up. "What's brought on the change in your attitude?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like a gentleman."

He laughed, drying his hands on a towel as he looked back at me. "I was raised to be a gentleman Julietta."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh right I forgot. You're like 1000 years old or something." He nodded in response and I couldn't help the snort that left my mouth.

"What?" He demanded when I refused to answer him.

"You do realise that this makes you a paedophile right?" I asked, sliding off of the chair and walking towards him. I stopped before him and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "You're almost 1000 and you're attracted to a 17 year old girl."

Rolling his eyes at me, he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "Oh please," he said quietly, a hand moving to my cheek to tilt my head up towards him. "You're the one that's attracted to a 1000 year old."

"See that's the thing," I said mischievously. "I don't think I am attracted to you."

"Now that right there is a definite lie."

"Really and why's that?"

"Darling, you adore me," he muttered against my lips before pushing forward to fuse our lips together. His hands settled onto my hips before he lifted me up and set me on the counter. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him against me as he settled himself between my legs. Curling my fingers in his hair, I pulled back, hearing the front door open.

"Kol," I said quietly, turning my head so that his lips met my cheek rather than meeting my own. "Elijah's back."

"So?" He muttered, his lips tracing a path to my ears before he raked his teeth against the skin just below it. Tightening my grip in his hair, I struggled to clear my head. "He'll leave once he gets the hint."

"No." I pulled back fully, making a frown appear on his face. "It's his house Kol."

Sighing I reached across and traced his lower lip with my thumb, erasing his frown. He caught my hand in his and pressed it to his cheek. "Fine but do something for me?"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Be ready by seven."

"For what?"

He remained silent and I glared at him when I noticed the all knowing smirk that had appeared on his face.

* * *

"Kol where are we going?" I demanded, my hand moving to untie the blindfold that he had wrapped around my eyes.

He swatted my hand away before muttering in my ear, "We're almost there." Sighing I rolled my eyes although I knew that the gesture was useless. Honestly, he'd appeared at my bedroom door at seven O'clock on the dot and proceeded to blindfold me before I could object.

He guided me slowly, an arm holding one of my hands as the other held a firm grip on my waist. "There's a step here."

Following his guidance, I stepped down and slowly picked up that there was almost no sound here. Wherever here was.

"Now," Kol muttered, placing his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "We're here." I reached up to untie the blindfold but his hand beat me to it.

"What are we doing?" I asked, my voice trailing off to a quiet whisper as I glanced around the Manor's garden.

Fairy lights had been hung on the trees, illuminating the entire garden and I followed their path before my gaze fell onto the table that had been set up. In the middle of the garden a small table had been placed with white chrysanthemums in the centre. Slowly my gaze moved to the man standing beside it.

"Elijah?" I asked quietly, noticing him dress up like a ...waiter? "What's he doing here?"

"He lost a bet," Kol said from beside me, his hand slipping into mine. "So he has to help me tonight."

"And what is tonight?" I asked looking up into his face.

"Our first date."

I gave him a small smile and followed after him, trying to pull my concentration back from my thoughts. But I couldn't, not when I was stifling the sudden oncoming sense of claustrophobia. It wasn't the open space that was affecting me so much but the sudden sense that I had done this before, that I had sat before Kol at a table like this before so very long ago. A _lifetime _ago.

But I didn't know how was that possible? It wasn't. It was impossible.

"Julietta?" Kol said quietly, snapping my attention back to him as his thumb traced over my knuckles. "Are you alright."

I nodded smiling at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_When the day has come that I've lost my way around_

_And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_

_When the sky turns grey and everything is screaming_

_I will reach inside just to find my heart is beating_

_Oh, you tell me to hold on_

_Oh, you tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong_

_-Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons_

"Why are you being so impossible?" I asked, tucking my legs beneath me as I sat across from the two originals. "You're thirsty so go and feed." I muttered, shooing them with my hands to emphasise my point.

They rolled their eyes at me before Elijah decided to speak. "If someone finds you here we can't risk the hunters finding you."

"Honestly." I shook my head at them when they met my gaze head on. "You act as if I'm completely helpless. Hell, I could take on the two of you right now."

"I'm sure you could darling," Kol muttered, smirking condescendingly.

"Would you like me to give you a demonstration?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I lifted my hand threateningly. He only grinned at me and I sighed in exasperation. "Just go for God's sake! I'm probably just going to have a bath and by the time I'm finished you'll be back. So just go!"

The two brothers shared a look and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their resistance. They were both thirsty and yet they refused to do anything about it because they were adamant that they both needed to be here to watch over me. Looking back over at me, they straightened up.

"Alright," Kol relented, standing up and shrugging his jacket on. "But for we'll only be gone for half an hour. An hour tops."

Elijah turned to leave the room as Kol pressed a kiss to the top of my head before I caught his arm. Stopping he turned back to face me and I chewed my bottom lip.

"What's wrong, darling?"

How exactly was I supposed to say this? "Kol, when you- if you." I sighed and stood up, locking my eyes on his. "When you feed tonight just don't drain any one, alright?"

He nodded wordlessly. "I promise." Pressing a final kiss to my lips, he followed after Elijah and I sighed, finally alone in for the first time in a week.

Padding slowly through the house, I slipped my phone into my pocket before freezing when I heard something slam in the other room. My heart began to race as I clutched the nearest thing and held it threateningly before me. Glancing at what I held in my hand, I let out a silent scoff. A pillow. What the hell would a pillow do?

Throwing the pillow away from me, I walked slowly into the other room as my magic began to sizzle beneath my skin. Now magic, _that_ would do some damage.

Pausing in the kitchen, I glanced around and saw a broken vase before letting out a sigh of relief. The small had only been the vase shattering. Moving forward to clean up the mess, I lowered my hands and my magic began to drain away before I groaned in pain.

Everything slowly turned black as hands gripped my arms tightly.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" I groaned opening my eyes as I sat up. Looking around the room, I stiffened drastically when I noticed the unfamiliar room. Maybe I'd fallen asleep in another room in the manor?

Slipping slowly out of the bed, I walked to the door and went to leave the room before colliding with an invisible wall. I recoiled back when I felt a sharp sting as I came into contact with it. Stepping back, I inched my hand cautiously towards it before pulling it sharply back when I felt the same sting again. What the hell?

Raising my hand, I began to chant before cutting myself off when I heard a familiar voice croak, "I wouldn't so that if I were you, it'll only rebound the spell at you."

Turning on my heel I stopped at the sight of someone chained to the radiator. Walking hesitantly towards them, I looked down at the chains and recognised the material instantly. Vervain.

"Look up at me," I said quietly, crouching down to their level. They looked up slowly and I gasped. Caroline. "What did they do to you?"

Tracing the cuts on her face, I attempted to heal her but I found my magic useless. The room had been made magic proof.

"They kidnapped me," She said slowly, her voice raw.

"They? Who are they?" I demanded, staring down at her vervain chains.

"I don't know." She closed her eyes and let out a low hiss and I knew that the chains were biting into her skin.

"How long have you been here Care?"

"A few days." A voice from behind me answered.

Rising quickly to my feet, I stalked towards the entrance of the room and peered out at the two people on the other side of the door. Glaring out at the two identical boys on the opposite side of me, I looked them over, scoffing slightly. There was no way that these two had managed to kidnap Care, they looked as if they had newly found their powers. They'd be weak and have no idea how to control their powers but rather their powers would control them.

"And why has she been brought here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, my voice displaying my barely restrained anger.

"She's just a little reminder of what could happen if you don't do as we ask." Tweedle Twit said slowly and I raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Oh really and what exactly is it that you want my help with?"

"We need you to bring someone back from the dead." Tweedle Twat spoke, leaning casually on the balls of his feet.

Letting out a derisive laugh I took a step closer to the invisible wall, noting them flinch at the movement. "Now why would I do that?"

"You want to see your friends alive don't you?" Tweedle Twit asked smirking. "Let's say that if you don't do as we ask then you might find your precious Nana and Salvatores joining you. Then we'd have to get rid of them." He peered round me and settled his gaze on Care. "Starting with your friend over there. It's such a shame really; she is such a pretty little thing."

"You two are clearly not the brains of the operation," I muttered, watching the two closely.

"And why's that?" Tweedle Twat asked in an uninterested tone.

"Because," I said, allowing my voice to finally display my cold fury as I crept towards them, now only millimetres away from the wall that separated us. My hands began to shake as I continued to suppress my magic and I curled them into fists at my side. "If you were smart you would know better than to kidnap a girl that had been left under the care of two originals. You would know better than to kidnap an oracle. But, more importantly, you would know better than to threaten the only family that an oracle had left.

"Because I swear that the moment I get out of here, I am going to fry your brains completely and if I feel _mercifu_l I might finish you off myself. But who knows, I might be feeling particularly pissed off, Heaven's knows I am now, and if I do feel pissed off then I might just leave you in the care of Klaus and Kol Mikaelson."

Once I'd finished speaking, I took a step back, satisfied that they had paled at the mention of the two originals that were mostly known for their anger.

"I'd weigh my options if I were you boys."

They actually seemed to be considering it and I knew that it was because they didn't want to face the originals anger.

"Don't even think about it!" A sharp voice barked as a woman appeared behind them. Walking slowly towards us, she pushed the boys out of the way and watched me closely.

"Ah, Miss Oracle is awake." She sneered, her eyes scanning over me. "You know I expected a lot more from the one person that could bring vampires and werewolves alike to their knees if she wished. You're almost a letdown."

Pursing my lips, I raised an eyebrow at her haughty tone. "Any one would think that you were _jealous_ and why wouldn't you be? I'm only 17 and you're what? In your late thirties and yet you know that the moment this wall goes down I could knock you out."

"You're very confident in your abilities," she muttered coldly. "Some might say too confident."

"Oh please." I scoffed before speaking in a saccharine sweet tone. "We both know it's true because there's a reason that they want me to resurrect some dead person rather than you sweetheart. But don't feel too discourage now, that's what happens when you're born an Oracle."

She stiffened before turning back to the two boys behind her. "The boss is coming."

"Who's your boss?"

Looking back over her shoulder she smirked at me, "I believe you've heard of him. Silas."

I stopped the instinct to stiffen and instead made a self assured smile spread across my lips. "Kol's been looking for a reason to rip him to shreds."

I turned away from the three of them, effectively dismissing them as I sat down cross legged on the floor, opposite Care. As soon as I had noticed them leave, I let out a breath before groaning as I let my calm, collected facade drop.

"What's the matter Julietta?" Care asked, moving her hand as if to lay it on my shoulder before she hissed in pain. Taking her hands in mine, I rearranged them comfortably in her lap before meeting her gaze.

"This Silas crap has been driving Kol crazy and he's literally been hanging on by a thread. I'm just worried that he'll come here, find out that Silas is behind this and go crazy."

Silence settled between us and I took the opportunity to scan the room. There was a large double bed in the middle of the room with a desk and lamp on either side of it. My eyes took in the dead walls and the empty book shelf before letting out a deep breath.

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed and closed my eyes. I'd done it again. I'd endangered everyone that I cared about just because of what I was and how powerful I was.

"Do you think the original will come?"

Glancing down at my hands, I sighed quietly. "I'm not too sure Care but I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_I'm sorry if I say "I need you,"_

_But I don't really care_

_I'm not scared of love._

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

_That you make me strong?_

_-Strong, One Direction_

"Isn't it time for you to swap shifts with your brother?" I uttered in boredom, lying sprawled across the bed as I stared up at the ceiling before turning to look at the bay on the other side of the invisible wall. I raised an eyebrow at his silence.

In all honesty this was just ridiculous. They had an impenetrable wall set up around the room and yet they remained adamant on there being a guard stationed around the room. But to make matters all the more worse, they had appointed Tweedle Twit and Tweedle Twat as our guards. They spoke so often between themselves that I had learnt a lot about them. For instance Tweedle Twit was older by twenty seven minutes and was called Steven and Tweedle Twat was called Evan. They shared an awful lot of similarities but the biggest by far was that they were both idiots.

Steven rolled his eyes but refused to answer me and I scoffed before moving my gaze over to Care as she lay huddled in the corner. She had finally managed to fall asleep an hour ago but there was one thing that I had noticed about her chains; they tightened every hour on the hour so that every time that she began to relax, she would yelp in pain. I gritted my teeth every time I had heard her whimper and my anger increased tenfold. If this room hadn't been magic proof then I'd have been able to heal her. If this room hadn't been magic proof then I would've attacked the idiot outside of the door by now.

Footsteps began to approach and I sat up, glancing at the doorway as Evan walked into the room, a tray of food in his hands. That was another thing that infuriated me to no end; they were able to pass through the wall any time they wished.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Tweedle," I said, purposefully making my voice grating as I stood up and walked towards him. "Where have you been all day Tweedle Twat?"

He only rolled his eyes in response to the name that I had given him before setting the food onto the table, motioning for me to take it. Scanning the tray, I paused. Where was the blood for Care?

"I think you've forgotten something," I muttered as he stopped before the door.

Turning back to me, he crossed his arms over his chest as his brother rose to his feet on the other side of the wall. "I don't think I have."

I raised an eyebrow, pursing my lips. What would they possibly get from starving Care?

"You're really lucky that this room is magic proof," I settled for saying, my eyes flickering over to Care as her chains tightened yet again and she gave out a whimper. Walking towards him, I stopped a metre or so away from him. "If I had my magic right now, you'd be lying concussed on the floor for starving my best friend."

He clenched his jaw before stalking towards me, his hands clamping down on my arms as he hissed, "And you are lucky that you were born a girl because if you weren't I'd have knocked you out by now."

I let out a sarcastic laugh before pulling myself out of his grip. "No you wouldn't and do you want to know _why_ you wouldn't? Silas needs me and if you did do anything to me that meant he wouldn't get his way, you'd be facing his wrath. Now we don't want that, do we?"

He stepped back from me and I tsked.

"See that's the problem with you two," I spoke, gesturing between the two twins as I let a smirk appear on my face. "You back down far too easily. Where's the fun if you relent so quickly?"

Evan just clenched his fists and walked out of the room before I sighed. Well that plan didn't work. The original plan had been for me to anger them enough for their emotions to break the wall down but they'd learnt quickly not to respond to my baiting. Groaning, I glared down at the tray before me. I'd been here for three days and there was no sign of an oncoming escape or of Silas for that matter.

God. Three days with no sign of anything happening any time soon. Elijah would be stressed, Stefan would be worried, Klaus would be pissed, Damon would be furious, Bekah would be livid but Kol, he would be the worst. I just needed a damn computer to email him and tell him that I was fine but my phone had died and now I couldn't even text him. He would be going insane and nothing would be able to calm him down.

Twirling the fork absentmindedly in my fingers, it slipped out of my hand. I reached quickly, one hand shooting out to catch it before I watched it become suspended mid air. I grinned.

My baiting might not have gotten rid of the wall but it had angered both of them enough to weaken the spell on the room and now I could do magic even if it was only a small amount of magic. But what was I supposed to do now? How was I supposed to get their attention?

"Oi!" I hissed at the boy that was now guarding the room. "Tweedle Twat!"

"What?" He asked his voice completely devoid of any emotion.

"I need you to get me an iPhone charger, a laptop, the key to the vervain chains and a few blood bags."

"And why should I do that?" He asked, turning to face me as he raised an eyebrow.

I glanced down at the fork that I still held in my hand and sighed. This would have to do.

Muttering a small charm, I watched it levitate before it reached the side of my neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked his eyes wide as he stared at me in disbelief. "How are you doing that?"

Ignoring him, I gave a slight wince as the fork dug into my skin and I felt blood begin to trickle down my neck. Clamping my teeth down on my bottom lip, I attempted to block out my pain hoping that I had been right that they wouldn't want me hurt. If I was wrong then I was doing this for no reason and besides it hurt like a bitch.

"Stop that!"

I continued to mutter the spell as I noticed Care wake up as she instantly smelt my blood. If he didn't relent soon, I was in serious danger. Normally Care had self control that could put Stefan's to shame but she'd been starved of blood for who knows how long. She wouldn't be able to control herself and would attack me.

"Fine!" I stopped instantly, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll get you your damn things."

He stalked away and I began to heal myself before making the blood disappear. Care's veins disappeared and she hid her head in her hands.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," she said, her voice muffled by her hands. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's alright Care," I muttered, walking over to her and falling on my knees in front of her. Taking her chin in my hand I began to heal her, my eyes flickering over to the door as I waited for Evan to arrive. The sooner he got here, the sooner Care would be back to normal.

* * *

"Here," Evan grunted tersely as he walked into the room and placed everything down on the bed. He looked at me, speaking through gritted teeth, "Anything else?"

"No."

He nodded at me before leaving the room quickly and standing on the other side of the door. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked back at me one more time and I caught the annoyance in his expression. Rolling my eyes at his expression, I made my way across the room towards the blood bags before counting them out. Ten.

So they expected us to be here for a while then. Taking one of the blood bags, I handed it instantly to Care before passing her a second one. I looked away as she fed, scanning through the things on the bed.

They'd given me everything that I had asked for but where was the key. Rifling through some of the things, I found the small key and made my way over to Care. Slowly I crouched down to her level and unlocked her chains. As soon as the chains had fallen away from her wrists, I glanced down at the damage that they had done and let out a low hiss. Taking her wrists in my hands, I muttered a simple healing charm under my breath and watched her skin heal itself quickly.

She rose slowly from the ground and I watched her closely before she launched herself at me in a hug. I stumbled back slightly from the force but hugged her back before pulling back.

"How did they get you?" I asked instantly.

"They ambushed me," she muttered glaring at Evan's back before her eyes fell onto something on the bed and she furrowed her eyebrows. "You didn't ask for books did you?"

"No." I muttered, turning back to the bed and seeing a small stack of books on the edge of the bed. Quickly putting my phone on charge and pocketing the head phones that were beside the charger, I picked up the book that was on top of the pile. Glancing at the laptop screen, I tutted under my breath. There was no internet connection.

I noticed that book had a small bookmark in the middle of a page as Care sat down beside me. Turning back to the page, I glanced down at the title of the chapter and began to read it.

_Magical Bloodletting_

_In historical terms bloodletting is the surgical removal of some of a patient's blood for therapeutic purposes. However it's magical use is similar although the blood is used to perform a spell. _

_In magical terms there is one known instance and this is the blood that was used to create the Originals, a family of invincible, powerful vampires. Although it appears that during this process something had gone wrong because the process was originally intended to create six vampires rather than the five that were created. It seems as though the sixth member to drink the blood laced wine, Julietta Paeterson, did not change but rather died due to it._

_ It is unknown whether she died as a cause of the spell that was cast or as a result of the magic that was laced in the blood. Nevertheless there has always been a lot of speculation on whether the magic within the blood caused some change to occur within the young girl. But the answer to that question still remains unknown._

I let out a breath and re read the passage over and over again.

Julietta Paeterson, why did she keep appearing everywhere I went?

How had-

My eyes snapped over to the boy outside of the door and found him watching me closely, his eyes trying to convey something across to me. I swallowed thickly, realising that he was trying to tell me something. Sending him a small thankful smile, I saw him return it before he turned away.

Glancing back at the book before me, I closed my eyes.

What was so important about Julietta Paeterson?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_-Wide Awake, Katy Perry_

"What's your story?"

The question stopped me mid page as I paused, glancing down at the sentence I had been reading blankly. My eyes flittered over to Care as I noticed her sleeping figure and I gave a small smile when I noticed that she was able to sleep peacefully for the first time since she'd arrived here.

"What's your story?" The question was repeated gently and I set the book back onto the table.

"I heard you the first time," I said softly, rising to my feet and sitting cross legged before the door as I peered out at Steven and Evan as they mirrored my position. "What do you mean by that?"

Steven looked over at Evan to speak as he played with the cuff of his shirt. "How'd you wind up in all of this?"

"I don't know the answer to that," I admitted quietly, playing with my hands as I set them in my lap. "I mean I had no control over what I am and I know that I could've avoided the originals more but I'd still be stuck here." Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but mutter, "Even if I tried to avoid the originals Kol would still pester me."

The twins nodded quietly and I watched them carefully. Now that we'd called a truce I knew that they were actually good guys and that they shouldn't be caught up in all of this. So the question stood; why were they?

"So," I muttered quietly. "How did you two get mixed up into all of this?"

"We didn't have anywhere else to be," Steven said with a shrug. "I mean it's not like we have a choice in any of this and our aunt dragged us into it. So we do what we have to do quickly before ducking out of the way."

"Would you look at that? Yet another similarity." I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Neither of us wants to be here."

"Well isn't this sweet," drawled a voice, startling the twins and they scrambled quickly to their feet.

I rolled my eyes as they turned to face their hag of an aunt before asking in the most infuriating tone that I could muster. "And what can I possibly do for you today?"

She scoffed before rolling her eyes at me and turning to watch the twins. "It's time, get her ready and wake up her friend. The ritual starts in five minutes."

My eyes widened and I scrambled to my feet. They hadn't mentioned a ritual.

Evan appeared at my side and gave me an apologetic look before grasping my arms firmly. He tugged me after him as he walked out of the room. Struggling futilely in his grip I was tempted to use my magic but I knew that I had to see what the ritual was.

He stopped abruptly and pulled me to a stop beside him. I scanned the room as I stiffened noticing the pentagram that had been created in the centre of the room. Taking in the five witches stationed at each point of the pentagram I noticed the space in the centre and I knew that it was for me.

"What's going on?" I asked as Evan's aunt appeared with someone following after her. My eyes widened when I saw the figure. "Stefan?"

"Nope," not Stefan sneered as he walked over to me. Taking my hand his eyes flickered over me and I pulled away from him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you; I understand that you're the person that can help me."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I believe you've heard of me." He smirked and I watched him closely, it seemed so wrong to see Stefan or rather Stefan's face smirk maliciously. "I'm Silas."

Dread began to pump through my veins and I did my best not to show just how much fear his name alone instilled in me. "Why am I here?"

"You," he drawled, stepping closer to me and I unconsciously took one back only to meet Evan's chest. Evan paused slightly and wrapped a hand around my arm and I was slightly supported by his supportive grip. "You are here to bring my soul mate back from the dead."

"I thought you had another plan-"

"Yes but this is plan A." Turning away from me, he looked at the witches that stood assembled beside the pentagram. "Now are we ready?"

They nodded silently and I rolled my eyes at them. Even Hagetha, the twin's aunt, was silent.

"Great," Silas clapped his hands once. "There's been a minor change in plans. It turns out that little miss Oracle needs her memories to fulfil the ritual properly. "

"What the hell are you on about?" I snapped, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You'll find out soon," he drawled as I was pushed into the centre of the pentagram.

I attempted to push my way out of it but the edges of the pentagram only flared up to stop my exit. Turning back to Silas I watched him closely as he pushed Care towards the edge of the pentagram.

"Why's she here?"

"I need a sacrifice." He met my gaze head on, daring me to argue.

I bit my tongue and forced myself to sit down as Care sat down outside of the pentagram. Meeting her gaze, I uttered an almost silent, "Nothing's going to happen to you."

As the five witches began to chant an unknown spell, I felt a burning in the back of my mind and I knew that I had to distract myself. Whatever 'memories' they were trying to bring back to me were going to be painful. Shoving my hands into my pocket, I almost grinned when I felt my earphones and my phone.

Slipping the earphones in my ears, I quickly played the recording that I had taken of Nana's voice and eagerly took in the sound. That was when I realised just how much I had missed her. Closing my eyes, I focused solely on the sound of her voice as they witches continued to chant and the pain burning slowly began to drift away.

My eyes snapped open as an earphone was ripped out of my ear and I met Silas' fury filled eyes. Drifting past him my eyes took in the now silent witches and I smirked up at Silas. "That worked well didn't it?"

"You're a lot stronger than I anticipated," he muttered coldly. "But not nearly strong enough."

Ripping my phone out of my hands, he threw it across the room and I heard it smash.

"You are buying me a new one," I bit out, knowing that I had no way to get out of this now. Watching five more witches join the pentagram, I almost shouted in relief as I heard someone run into the room.

"What is it?" Silas snarled, straitening up to glare at the boy that stood beside the door of the room.

"The Originals-" was all that the boys managed to get out as Silas walked out of the pentagram.

"Start getting her to remember," he snarled before leaving the room.

My eyes widened as they began to chant and I screamed as if I was being tortured. But I was being tortured. My soul was being forced out of my body and I was forced into a scene that I hadn't seen before. Only I had and this time, for once, I knew why.

I'd lived this scene. Centuries ago.

"Julietta," a girl heard a voice call as someone appeared beside me and her arms pulled me instantly into a hug. The girl returned the hug instantly and I couldn't help the slight gasp that left my throat when I saw her face.

That was me. That girl was _me_.

As the two girls separated, I got a glimpse of the other girls face and I knew who it was instantly. "Tatia."

The two girls talked animatedly, walking into a small village and I followed silently after them. As they spoke, I made sure to stay hidden from their view so that they couldn't see me.

"Tatia!"

An all too familiar voice called out and I watched as Kol appeared before the two girls. Tatia smiled at the boy whilst Julietta, or should I say I, chose to glance anywhere but at the boy. I chewed my cheek and couldn't help but wonder why. But when I saw the slightly pink tinge to her cheeks I knew why.

"What can I do for you?" Tatia asked, giving Julietta a knowing look.

"Mother asked for you," Kol replied, his gaze turning curiously to the unknown girl at Tatia's side. "Who is this?"

As if she was feeling his gaze on her, Julietta lifted her gaze to meet his before looking back at the ground. Huh, I used to be really shy.

"This is Julietta Paeterson," Tatia answered his question, nudging the girl at her side. "Her family have only just moved here."

Kol nodded as if he was pondering over something and his eyes scanned over her figure, a small smirk gracing his features. Now that was the Kol that I knew. Taking Julietta's hand he raised it to his lips, bowing low and meeting her lowered eyes.

"Will I see you at the bonfire tonight?" he asked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. There he was, ever the charmer.

Julietta nodded and Kol straightened up before turning to look away and my eyes followed him before I turned back to me. Or rather a version of me.

As the scene was ripped away from me, I knew that this wasn't the first time that I had been 'reborn' as Julietta. It was as if this small exchange opened the flood gate and all of my memories came pouring through and filled my brain.

Julietta Paeterson, Julietta Montgomery, Julietta _Salvatore_. There had been so many.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I glanced back at the new scene before me and scanned over the people that sat gathered round the table. The Mikaelsons all sat round the table with who I could only assume was Esther, their mother, and their father beside them.

My eyes zoned in on the empty space beside Kol and I noticed that his eyes seemed to flicker between his plate and the empty space beside him.

"Calm down Kol," Rebekah hissed at her twin, her eyes trained on a figure in the doorway. I followed her gaze and my eyes took in Julietta's nervous figure. "She's here."

Kol stood from his seat as Julietta sat down beside him and he mirrored her position. Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, Julietta's eyes shifted nervously around the room.

"Now," Esther said, raising her glass and making silence fall across the table. "Perhaps a toast is in order," she suggested as everyone reached for their own glasses.

"Of course," their father agreed, his eyes moving down the table and focusing onto Julietta. "To the newest member of our family."

My eyebrows rose at his statement as I watched Kol grasp Julietta's hand under the table, his thumb tracing over her ring finger repeatedly. As the other Mikaelsons repeated the toast, I watched them all tip their glasses back and drink.

Tatia's blood. A small gasp left my throat, the wine had been laced with Tatia's blood.

I came to the startling realisation; the magic running through my veins wasn't mine. Not originally anyway. Originally it had belonged to Tatia.

Forcing myself to concentrate, I knew that I had to get out of here and quickly. Closing my eyes, I began to chant insistently and only opened them when I had heard the background noise from the Mikaelson home disappear.

My eyes took in the witches the now silent witches that watched me in shock. Looking past them a small gasp left my throat when I noticed the originals tearing the building up.

Klaus had Care hidden protectively behind him, his eyes flashing yellow dangerously as he turned to look at Bekah who easily staked two vampires as they ran at her. Elijah stood beside her, protecting his sister while effortlessly handling anyone who dared to approach him. My eyes then moved to Kol and I knew that he was barely restraining his anger and that any minute now he would flip and kill anyone who dared to even think of getting in his way.

I needed to get out of this pentagram.

Closing my eyes, I let my magic flow through my veins and this time allowed myself to feel the full extent of it. I let out the centuried old magic that I possessed and watched it shatter the pentagram surrounding me and knock the witches out.

"Stop it!" I shouted as I rushed out of the pentagram and the originals rushed at me. "We have to get out of here before Silas-"

Kol stiffened at the vampires name and I took a step towards him, knowing that I'd have to calm him down. Arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back against someone's chest. Stiffening reflexively as my magic flared in me.

"Uh, uh, uh," Silas tutted in my ear as I struggled in his grip, "Now I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you don't want your precious friends to die."

_(A/N: Alright so I'd really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter because as you can probably tell it is pretty important and I wanted to know what you think of the new revelation. _

_Just in case anyone is still confused Julietta Terrence is a reincarnation of Julietta Paeterson_

_Thanks,_

_starkid1directioner)_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

_I know I've done wrong_

_Left your heart torn_

_Is that what devils do?_

_Took you so low_

_Where only fools go_

_I shook the angel in you_

_-Love Me Again, John Newman_

Kol POV

"Stop!" A voice roared and I glanced down at the witch that struggled in my grip.

Smirking at her frightened expression, I leaned down and snapped her neck quickly. Her limp body fell to the ground. Turning towards the voice that had spoken, the smirk slowly slid off of my face.

"Aw would you look at that," Silas cooed into Julietta's ear, his grip on her tightening as she struggled against him.

My eyes widened when I noticed just how eerily familiar this scene was and how it had ended last time. I moved to take a step forward when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder at Klaus, I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head silently, warning me not to do anything drastic.

"Don't do anything rash Kol," he warned quietly, his eyes flickering over to an ever smirking Silas. "Think rationally, attack him and he'll do the same thing he did the last time."

Clenching my jaw at Klaus' words, I turned back towards Silas who smirked and yanked Julietta forward with him. She let out a slight hiss and I took another step forward, ready to intervene. She looked up quickly, her eyes meeting mine and she shook her head minutely.

"Now would you look at this," Silas said softly to her as she stood stoic in his arms. "The original family are all here to rescue you and your friend. From little old me. How flattering.

"But what's this? Kol Mikaelson. Here in the flesh. I thought if anything you'd be the one that would be most scared of attacking me, considering what had happened last time."

"Let her go Silas," I uttered quietly, watching as Rebekah moved to stand between Klaus and Elijah, the three of them standing behind me.

"Drop the weapons."

A small clatter rang out as we dropped all weapons and watched him closely, looking for a way to anticipate his next move. But just like last time he gave nothing away.

Silas gave out a psychotic laugh as he glanced at me, his eyes sweeping across my form. Bloody psycho.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Kol Mikaelson quaked in fear before me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled at his all knowing tone.

His eyes flickered down to my hands and I followed his gaze, looking down at my curled fists. Uncurling them, I straightened up, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right.

"Why shouldn't he be scared?" He asked Julietta, one of his hands moving from his waist to wrap around her neck. She flinched at his touch and I swallowed, trying to clear my head. I couldn't let the fear of something that he could do affect her safety. Not this time. "The last time I held you like this, it took me less than a second to snap your pretty little human neck."

"Silas," Elijah warned, watching Julietta tremble in fear at Silas' words.

"Kneel before me," Silas continued, ignoring my brother's words as he met my eyes. "Now."

Falling slowly to my knees, I refused to look away from Silas as he smirked down at me.

"What's to stop me from killing her?" He asked me rhetorically and I bit my tongue to stop my response.

"She's a descendant," Klaus bit out, making Silas glance over at him and I did the same. Where was he going with this? "Julietta Salvatore, I'm sure you'll know is your descendant, your family. She's one of her reincarnations. You won't kill your family."

"That's where you're wrong."

Before his hands could wrap around her neck, I spoke quickly. "I killed them!" Silas looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "I killed a coven of your followers for trying to raise you from your tomb."

His eyes flared angrily and he threw Julietta away from him. Bekah was there in an instant to catch her before she could hit the ground and I gave her a quick, thankful look.

My gaze was ripped away from her as Silas stood before me, his hand wrapped around my neck as he lifted me off of the ground and threw me into a wall. I crumbled to the floor and rose shakily to my feet but before I could react, Silas was in front of me and began to slam me into the wall repeatedly and my vision began to blur.

"That is _enough_," Elijah snarled as he and Klaus ripped him away from me. Pushing Silas against the wall, they struggled to contain him as I stood and walked over to them.

Before I could even get close to them, he pushed them away and my brothers went flying into the walls.

I watched Silas toss Bekah easily away from Julietta before he yanked her forcefully into his arms. He glanced up at me and smirked in my direction before muttering something in her ear. Julietta met my gaze before her head whipped to the side as Silas snapped her neck.

"No!" The scream tore from my throat as I ran over to her body on the floor.

Setting her head in my lap, I brushed her hair away from her eyes before placing a lingering kiss on her head. Feeling the rage that began to brew within me, I closed my eyes and let out a breath in a futile attempt to control my anger. I couldn't do it, the fragile control that I had spent centuries building was shredded once again. Rising off of the ground, I rushed at Silas who was still busy gloating at my brothers.

Flinging him against the wall, I watched him fall to his knees. Before he could stand up, I kicked him in the gut and smirked, hearing him groan in pain. Kneeling down before him, I wrapped a hand around his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"How fucking dare you?" I spat, leaning in towards him and slamming his head against the wall repeatedly.

I didn't give him a chance to reply as I felt the last of my self control slip and I flung him away from me and into another wall.

Turning to run at him, I bared my fangs at my brothers as they stood in my path.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, moving to pass them but they remained in my way. "Get out of my way before I hurt you as well."

"Kol," Elijah said quietly as they both restrained my arms behind me. I struggled against them and hissed. If they didn't get their fucking hands off of me then I would rip them apart. "Calm down."

"No."

"Kol!" Bekah called out but I didn't even pay attention to her, my gaze was fixated onto the smirking vampire that was leaning against the wall for support. When I was finished with him the bastard would wish that he hadn't been released. He'd wish that he hadn't set a single hand on my Julietta.

"Kol!" She called out again. "She's transitioning."

"Transitioning," I echoed, watching Silas' smirk disappear.

Calming down instantly, I stopped struggling and glanced at my brothers. They dropped their hold on me cautiously as if testing whether I would run at Silas. But the older vampire didn't have my attention, not when the little brunette that was lying on the floor had me so completely hooked.

"Leave," I uttered, not looking back at Silas. "Leave before I can kill you."

Hearing his footsteps slowly disappear, I couldn't even bring myself to care that he was still breathing. I'd handle him some other time.

"Kol," Elijah said softly laying a hand onto my shoulder.

Shrugging his hand off of me, I walked over to Julietta's body and tucked her into my arms. Setting her head into the crook of my neck, I pulled her against me as I curled her into my side.

"How?" I muttered, glancing down at her. "How can she be transitioning?"

"I fed her my blood." My head snapped up at Rebekah's statement and she hurried to explain herself. "When she fell, I fed her my blood to heal her. Then Silas killed her with a vampire's blood in her veins so she's transitioning."

Tucking one of my arms behind her knees, I stood up, encasing her in my arms.

"You two," I snapped, glancing down at the twin witches that were still alive. They were lucky that Caroline had stepped in before I could kill them and informed me that Julietta had a soft spot for them. "What are your names?"

"Steven."

"Evan."

I nodded slowly, turning to the one on my left. "How do I get out of here?"

"Kol, where are you going?"

"I need to get her out of here Nik," I murmured, looking down at the girl in my arms momentarily. "Give me my keys."

He watched me cautiously before reaching into his back pocket and throwing them at me. Adjusting her quickly in my arms, I caught the keys.

"Right," I said vacantly. "Which one of you is going to show me the way out?"

One of the twins stepped forward before showing me the way out. I kept my eyes locked straight ahead, knowing that my family was following behind.

As soon as we had come out into the open, I glanced at the two cars that were parked outside before heading for mine. Unlocking the car, I opened the passenger door. Adjusting her gently in the seat, I strapped on her seat belt and made sure that she was fine.

"Alright," I uttered, closing the door quietly and looking back at the twin. "She has a soft spot for both of you and I saw you both helping her so I'm going to let you go."

"Why-"

"Don't make me change my mind." I crossed my arms over my chest, staring down at the boy before me. "You and your brother need to get out of here and then get the hell away from Silas, do you understand?"

He nodded, watching me cautiously as though he was still expecting me to explode at him.

"Good."

Walking around the front of the car, I hopped into the driver's seat only to be stopped by Elijah calling my name.

"Do you want me to drive?" He approached me and I shook my head at him. "You've had a big shock Kol."

"I can look after her by myself."

Turning away from him, I started the car before my eyes drifted to the girl beside me.

* * *

"Kol."

There was a knock on the door and I ignored it. Sighing I walked over to the chair beside the bed, my gaze returning back to the unconscious girl in my bed. Closing my eyes, I let my head fall into my hands.

"Kol."

Looking up from my hands, I heard the door open before looking over as Nik walked into the room.

"How has she been?" He asked, leaning his back against the door.

"Fine. There's been no sign of change." Slumping slightly in my seat, I set my elbow on my knees before putting my chin in my hand. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I spoke in a vacant voice. "What do you want Nik?"

"We just want to help Kol." I watched him walk closer to me before his eyes flickered over to Julietta and back to us. "We're family. If there's anything that you need, for her or for-"

"I never wanted her to transition," I cut him off, my voice quiet. "I never wanted her to become a vampire. The transition will only take everything good about her and morph it into something that even_ I_ wouldn't be able to recognise. Nik, I've been able to recognise her in every lifetime. No matter what she acted like, I've been able to recognise her. I've recognised her soul."

"Being a vampire doesn't change who you are, it only amplifies who you are," he uttered quietly moving to stand behind me. Setting a hand on my shoulder, he squeezed it once. "She won't change."

"I didn't want her to become a monster, not like I became one."

"Kol." He sighed quietly. "She never saw you as a monster. You're not a monster."

"But I was."

"She stopped that." Stepping back from me, he sat in the chair opposite mine, forcing me to meet his gaze. "She helped you control your thirst; she helped you tame your demons. Maybe this time instead of losing her it's your turn to help her control her demons."

Rising from his seat, he headed towards the door, leaving me in my thoughts.

"Wait Nik." I looked up at him. "When she wakes up she'll be thirsty and I need you to make sure there's enough blood bags for her. I know that she won't let herself drink from someone."

He nodded at my words before closing the door behind him. My eyes drifted back to her as she breathed softly and I groaned.

Moving towards the bed, I sat myself down beside her before pulling my chain out from under my shirt. Unlocking it I slid the daylight ring off from the chain before grasping her left hand in mine. Slipping the ring onto her ring finger I set it back down on the bed before moving back to my seat beside the bed. I trained my eyes onto her figure.

Why was it so difficult? Why was this time so different?

I'd seen her throughout different centuries as different people. But they were always her, they always had her soul.

Every lifetime the grief of losing her would tear me apart. It would release the monster that I had spent so long hiding away. But she always made me better, not because her presence was beside me but because I knew she would hate to see the side of me that was capable of doing the terrible, destructive things that tainted my past.

She wouldn't hate me but she'd hate what I was capable of. I couldn't let that happen; I couldn't become that monster. Not again.


End file.
